Divination
by Obituary
Summary: SEBASTIAN x OC . . . Being half-demon and half necromancer leaves Seren at the bottom of the food chain. She soon ends up working at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian has taken an interest in this girl. Just because Sebastian is a demon, means he has full authority over Seren, a mere half-blood, and they soon become contracted to each other, in a demonic pact. . .
1. Introduction: Meeting The Half Breed

**Hello and welcome to my new story. This is a Sebastian and OC pairing, and sometime along the way there will be a lemon~**

**For now, this is the introduction chapter and please leave a review~ The POV changes after this chapter, and the story tends to move really quickly. But no matter.**

**I have also spaced it out a bit, for easier reading. c: Enjoy!**

* * *

Being a necromancer has its advantages. Aside from the typical "raise the dead" power, we also have the ability to speak with the deceased, and advise them. The grim reapers work alongside us, but we are nowhere near a friendship. How could we be? Their duty is to take the lives of those who are dying, while we restore their bodies to do our bidding. A friendship would never happen.

We work with each other to locate and extinguish the souls of the damned, the ones who really don't deserve a trip to heaven. They take their lives and we get their bodies. In my opinion it works out pretty nicely.

Though, being a necromancer grants us access to the underworld and its beings. We aren't allowed to use deceased demons in rituals or to fight, because in the underworld society, we're beneath those of demonic blood. We must respect their wishes if we want to keep our lives.

The necromancer race is dwindling in numbers though; many have chosen to give their lives to serve their masters. Or they just haven't reproduced yet. Many have tainted the necromancer blood by breeding with a being of a different race, such as the demons that lurk in the shadows. Hybrids such as those are frowned upon, but accepted none the less.

I'm not a pureblood unlike my mother. My father was a demon of power, and he fell achingly in love with my necromancer mother. Many say demons are incapable of love, or emotions for that matter, but my parents would prove them wrong. Anyway, out of their love I was created; a demon-necromancer hybrid. I have the instinct and immortality of a demon, but the power of a necromancer. It was a unanimous agreement between my mother and fathers family to have a child of such a mix, just so I could live on past the mortal necromancer race, while still having the power to raise the dead.

Soon I became bored of living in the dark, and my father advised me to enter the world of the humans, and aid them. Perhaps find a way to collect souls for him to have. My mother is long gone; she passed on a decade ago. My father has never found a new mate, because he declared he only had a tainted heart for my mother.

Carrying on, I went into the life of a human, working and serving in their society, while still having ties to the underworld.

Currently, I live in a very small apartment close by to where I work. I work for an Italian man, who refers to himself as Marco Emmanuelle. He works solely for the black market, harvesting organs and basically anything he can get his hands on. It's my duty to help with finances and housekeeping. I hardly make enough to live a comfortable human life, but it helps.

So, here I am living amongst the humans, making bare minimum like the rest, but still having enough to afford a few elegant dresses and a place to live. As a side hobby, I work with the reapers, mainly providing information for them. It's fairly lacking, but it passes the time when they drop by for an unexpected visit.

Working with Marco has earned me the freedom to go to events, such as balls and gatherings of the richer humans. Many men have asked Marco to purchase me, but he always had to explain that I wasn't a servant, I was a co-worker and he had no right to sell me.

I suppose he is a good man in that sense.

All in all, everything is okay. It's not exactly exciting, but it's a lot better than the hell hole I used to live in –no pun intended either.

My human name is Seren, pronounced Seh-ren. It's apparently Welsh for the word star. I liked it, so I decided to go with it. People tend to look at me strange, but what they don't know, won't hurt them.

I find it increasingly hard to do typical rituals in human land, because if people were to see the undead wandering around, they would probably flip their shit. But what can one do.

So, here I am now, outside of the mansion belonging to a man that goes by the name of Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt. Marco has close ties with this man, considering he plays a part in the Occult. Marco got a few invitations to a party he was hosting, and I was lucky enough to get one myself. I'm taking this as an opportunity to seek better work, and perhaps get my hands dirty.

Who knows what this night will bring.


	2. Chapter One: The Job Opportunity

A woman with long dark brown hair stood in front of the large staircase leading up to a brightly lit mansion. She wore a dark navy and black dress, tight around her chest, flowing elegantly down to the floor. Her bright maroon eyes gaze resignedly over the staircase, before letting out a sigh. She tilts her head up high and puts on a small smile, walking up the steps.

She reached the top and was escorted inside by one of the guards, just in time to see a magic show taking place. She scowls slightly, rolling her eyes. To her magic was just a load of crap. With a shake of her head, she squirms her way to the front of the room, and crosses her arms over her chest. With bored eyes, she watches as a tall man with pale skin and shaggy black hair enter the large cabinet. Before the doors shut, she noticed that he had scarlet eyes.

How interesting.

Then a Chinese man, whom she recognised, begins to stab the cabinet repeatedly, making the crowd go insane. She curls her lip slightly, as the Chinese man stabs the cabinet once more. The crowd goes silent, as the door swings open and the man who went inside steps out unharmed.

Strange, no human would have been able to survive that. The cabinet didn't have a fake back or flooring, so it would have been impossible to have evaded all of it. People begin to push forward, causing the woman to fall back slightly, looking around.

Everybody was wearing brightly colored gowns, while she was cloaked in dark colors. With a roll of her eyes, she strays off and walks towards the refreshment table, where wine was being served. She slinks over to the tender, and gives him a dashing smile, her eyes crinkling in the corners as her eyelashes make a thick cover. The man blushes profusely as he pours her a glass, handing it to her with shaky hands. She takes it and winks at him, turning away. As soon as her back was to him, she gags silently.

Sipping the wine slowly, she leans against a pillar, watching the party folk shimmy and mingle. How boring. Humans can find anything interesting. She then blinks and frowns. Technically she did have human blood, necromancers weren't immortal. It was the demon blood that changed her race and DNA completely.

The scum of the underworld.

She sighs and sips the wine, not taking much joy from the alcoholic beverage. This party sure was boring. Her eyes then trail over to the man who performed the magic trick. He was chatting idly with some women, but his gaze kept moving to the back of the room. He must be waiting for something.

His eyes then land on her, red eyes facing red. The girl raises her eyebrow, but the man looks away. Perhaps he was just looking behind her. With a shake of her head, she sets her wine glass down and begins to walk towards the exit. She passes the mysterious red eyed man, and glances up at him with curiosity.

He looks at her through his peripheral vision, and she just turns her head away, walking out of the mansion. What a waste of time. With another glance back to the mansion, she walks down the pathway and pauses in front of a carriage. A woman with bright red hair was entering it, followed by a man with green eyes and long dark hair, pulled into a ponytail. Seren smiles, as she passes the man. He looks over to her and then grins a large wicked grin, before disappearing into the carriage.

She wasn't technically friends with Grell Sutcliff, but they have worked together in the past. She was curious as to why he was disguised and with a human woman, but she took no mind to it. After walking for a few more minutes she waits for her carriage.

About twenty minutes of waiting, a small carriage approaches, as the door opens. She steps in and takes a seat across from the Italian man, Marco. His wild blond hair and dark hazel eyes look her over.

"Did you have a good time, Seren?"

"Not at all actually, it was quite plain to be honest."

Marco just chuckles and rubs his temples, looking out the window. "You look quite dashing tonight."

Seren looks over at the clearly drunk man, and rolls her eyes. She clasps her hands in her lap. "As do you, sir."

"Oh no, you don't need to call me that my dead, Marco works just fine for me," he says, slurring his words.

"Alright, Marco. You need some rest if you plan on opening tomorrow. Just take it easy," Seren says, closing her eyes.

"Ay, have you found a different job on me?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking."

"I'll miss you, I hope you know," Marco says, looking at her.

"I'll miss you as well, so save the tears for later."

Marco just smiles and rests his head against the side of the carriage.

The ride back to the grove was a quick one, and she soon was in her apartment, sitting on her bed. A small orange creature jumps up onto the mattress and paws its way over to her lap, looking up with dark green eyes.

"Good evening little one how was your night?" Seren asks the kitten, gently running her fingers over the kittens head. She found the little kitten in the alley a few months back, and took her in. Might as well have one friendly face around, when the rest of the world is chaotic and spiteful.

With a sigh she lays back, as the kitten curls up between her breasts, making herself quite comfy. Seren didn't technically need to sleep, but it worked to pass the time, when she couldn't do any rituals.

Her eyes close as she lets out a loud sigh, letting sleep wave over her.

The morning came early, and the young necromancer was up and about before the birds were. She combed her hair, adjusted her dress and fed her little kitten a few slices of fresh fish. Seren looks around her small apartment. It was bare, and only had a wood burning stove, a small cooling compartment for her spoilable food and a tiny mattress posing as a bed. The walls were cracked and the ceiling leaked into her tiny bathroom, but she called it home.

With a sigh she walks to the door and opens it, descending the staircase down. It was a small building, only three other rooms. She soon makes it outside, and she collects a paper.

"Another article about Jack the Ripper, hmm? Claimed two more victims," she mutters, looking over the news. Interesting enough.

She continues to walk, not having to go into work today. She rounds the corner and then pauses, looking at the large crowd and some sad or angry people. Then she notices the man she saw at the party last night, the tall one with dark hair and red eyes. Beside him was a boy with navy hair, and an eye patch.

"Wait a moment," she says, blinking. She then smiles slightly. So he is a demon, and he has been contracted to that boy, has he? Very interesting.

She squirms her way through the crowd and ends up a few feet away from the boy and the demon, her keen senses picking up on the scent of blood. One of the prostitutes must have been murdered here, then.

She half paid attention to the men trying to keep the crowd back, but her attention was drawn to the boy who was requesting to see the scene. Quite a morbid child. As she was about to turn and go back, a hand lands on her shoulder. She turns her red eyes and looks at a pale man with black hair, and a smirk on his face.

"Lao, how nice to see you again," Seren says with a smile. "How is work treating you these days?"

The Chinese man chuckles and drops his hand. "Seren, it's always a pleasure. Work is work, not worth discussing," he waves it off as he tilts his head to the side. "Marco is doing well, is he?"

"Very well. I saw you at the Viscount of Druitt's party last night. Interesting to have you show up," Seren comments, looking at him. "Last I checked, you weren't into making a larger public appearance, and that magic trick you pulled with dark and handsome over there must have drawn some attention."

Lao shrugs innocently, and places both his hands on Seren's shoulders, smiling brightly. "I did what I had to do. But, you claim that Sebastian is more handsome than I? I'm hurt," Lao jokes.

"Lao, you need help," Seren chuckles stepping away from his grasp, inching closer to the boy and the dark haired man –Sebastian.

"My, my, so cold as always," Lao feigns hurt. "Say hello to Marco for me."

"If I still work for him," Seren says, catching Lao's attention.

"Did he fire you?"

"No, I'm just looking for a different job. Housekeeping, maid service, accounting, entertainment. Doesn't matter at all to me, I would just like to get out of his sort of business sooner than later."

"Maid service, you say?" Lao asks, tapping his chin. He then turns away. "Ciel, would you be interested in a new maid; perhaps an accountant or an entertainer?"

"Spit it out, Lao," the boy says, barely even recognising the Chinese man's existence. Lao clears his throat and motions for Seren to come over.

She sighs and shimmies through a few people, and then takes a stand beside Lao. He places a hand on her shoulder and lower back, pushing her forwards slightly.

"This is Seren, and she is a marvelous maid. She is also great with numbers and money, and I can vouch for her when I say she can make some delicious desserts," Lao compliments. "She is also looking for a new job."

Ciel finally looks over and examines the tall woman, his blue eye pausing at her red ones. He looked slightly intrigued. "Let Sebastian handle this. He's in charge of my staff." With that, the boy turns away and talks to the grisly looking officer in charge of the case.

Lao grins at Seren as he pretty much disappears from sight. She shakes her head and turns to face Ciel, but tall, dark and handsome was standing there. She blinks and looks up, smiling slightly.

"We shall talk at the mansion, I believe my lord is finished here," Sebastian says, looking over at Ciel, who looked less than impressed. He simply nods and begins to walk away from the crowd. Sebastian follows him, motioning for Seren to follow. She complies and walks in silence as a woman with bright red hair, and Lao are also sitting in the carriage they were approaching. She then blinks.

That's the woman she saw Grell with. Interesting. She enters the carriage after Ciel; Sebastian holding the door open for her. She takes a seat beside Lao, while Sebastian sits beside Ciel. The ride back was silent on her part, but the rest were discussing the murders. Soon, Sebastian exits the carriage to go and find some information.

About half an hour later, they arrive at the mansion. That's when she finally realizes who this boy, Ciel, is.

"My, I've been sitting with the Earl of Phantomhive, and I didn't even realise it," Seren comments as they all exit the carriage. Ciel just nods as they walk up the path. The door swings open, as Sebastian smiles.

The red headed woman seemed surprised to see him here.

After a few moments, they all settle down at a table, Sebastian pouring tea. Ciel looks over at Seren and examines her.

"Sebastian, if you would care to her, please," Ciel comments, sipping his tea. This was supposed to be a quiet and more relaxing environment, away from the main household and the servants. Not likely.

"Of course, this way if you please," Sebastian says with a smile. Seren nods and rises from her seat. She follows the tall butler out of the room, and down the hallway. Sebastian pauses at a door, before opening it for her. She nods her thanks and enters the room, taking a seat on one of the chairs inside.

Sebastian follows as well, closing the door securely behind him. He then turns around and faces Seren, his smile instantly leaving his face. She looks up at him.

"What qualities do you have?" He asks, slowly walking to a chair across from her.

"Housekeeping, financial security, elegance and manners," Seren says slowly, watching him.

"Any other… Hidden talents, you may be hiding from me?" Sebastian questions; crossing a leg over the other.

Seren blinks and tilts her head to the side. "Are you suspicious of me?"

"Well of course, I can't have any random person working for my master," Sebastian covers.

She remains silent, staring at the red-eyed man. "You have very interesting eyes; the color of blood. They're quite unique, not many people have eyes of that shade."

Sebastian blinks slowly.

"I was also at that party at the Viscount of Druitt's mansion. Interesting magic trick you pulled there."

No comment from Sebastian.

"Not many humans would have been able to survive that little trick. How did you pull it off?" Seren asks innocently, with a sly smile.

Sebastian continues to look at her, before smiling himself.

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

"I do try my best; I can assure you of that."

Sebastian nods slowly, resting his fingertips on his cheek.

"I believe you'd make a good maid, as well as an accountant. You will have to deal with many bills and numbers, the Phantomhive Company has many producers. Add in the work you will have to do as a maid; you'll have a very busy schedule." Sebastian lists off, looking behind Seren out the window.

"I can handle it, no worries. But, I do have one request, well, it's more of a question," Seren asks. Sebastian pauses and glances over to her. "Are animals allowed inside the estate?"

She noticed Sebastian look at her suspiciously. "As long as they are small, not annoying and don't cause panic. What kind of animal do you have in mind?"

"I found a little kitten a few months ago, and I wouldn't want to leave her behind."

Sebastian visibly relaxed and smiled with a nod. "Of course, of course. Shall I go and prepare a carriage for you? You will be brought to your residence, and then escorted to the estate. My lord and I will arrive there in a days time, and the rest of the staff will help you get settled."

Seren stands up and brushes her dress off, smiling. "That would be nice, thank you, demon." She then smiles at him, walking over to the door.

"I had an aching suspicion that you knew. I can't hide anything, it seems," Sebastian says with a sigh. "Yes, the carriage will be out front in a few moment, necromancer."

Seren looks over her shoulder and nods. "I'm not simply a necromancer; I have demon blood as well."

Sebastian blinks and tilts his head, looking at her. "You're a crossbreed, or do you prefer hybrid…?"

Seren shrugs. "Whichever you choose to call me is alright. So, who else knows about your heritage, aside from Ciel?"

"Not many, so just be silent about it, and we won't have a problem," Sebastian says, his voice slightly threateningly. Seren nods.

"Yes, of course, as long as you keep my little secret safe. Well, I shall see you at the estate in a few days," Seren says, waving slightly as she opens the door and quickly walks out of the room and down the hall.

Sebastian remains silent as he closes the door, returning to the room where Ciel, Madam Red and Lao were.

After a few minutes of walking, she reaches the main doors, opening them up. She looks up into the sky. It wasn't even noon yet, but the day's warmth seemed to be at its peak. With a sigh, she walks down the steps and is slightly amazed by the fact that a carriage was already waiting. How did he have time to call for one, she'll never know.

The ride to her apartment and to the estate took a few hours. She didn't have much to pack, aside from some clothing and knick knacks, as well as her kitten. She also brought a few large fish and a jug of cream, for her kitten of course.

Once she was packed, she called Marco and explained the situation. He understood her position, and said he would send out her last pay in a week. He also said that she would still have to visit him, for some tea.

So now, she was packed and standing in front of the Phantomhive Estate, quite taken aback by the sheer size of the outdoors, and how elegant the grounds were. The carriage driver helped her bring her luggage to the door, but he didn't remain any longer than that. Now, it was her, two bags of luggage, and a small crate containing her kitten standing in front of the doors.

Well, at least she can brag about living in a palace of sorts.


	3. Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

"So you're the new maid, eh?" A blond guy asks Seren, as he fiddles with his cigarette.

"Yes I am; I was just hired."

"Oh, you're going to have such a nice time, yes you are!" A small female with glasses coos, smiling happily. "It will be so nice to have another female in the mansion, working alongside us!"

"I'm glad," Seren comments, smiling at the woman.

"So, have ya met Ciel and Sebastian then?" Bardroy asks, leaning back in his chair.

"I have, and they both seem rather interesting," Seren says, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile. She did wonder if these servants new about this butlers secret, but she wasn't about to ask.

After a copious amount of talking with these servants, Seren was finally led to her room. It was a small room on the second floor, close to the stairway. The room itself was beautiful though. It was a definite upgrade from her shady apartment.

The walls were a crisp white with a baby blue Celtic trim, the floor was a gleaming light oak hardwood and the bed appeared to be a queen sized one. Seren smirks slightly, as she walks in looking around a bit. Bardroy rubs the back of his head, before making his exit. After Seren could no longer hear his footsteps, she shuts the door and rushes over to the small kennel that had her kitten inside.

"Welcome to your new home, young one," Seren says softly, opening the door for the sleeping kitten. She quickly unpacks her things, and sets up a small area for her pet. After that, she examines the rest of the room she failed to explore.

She was looking for a hiding spot.

Seren rubs her ivory cheek, as her scarlet eyes scan the floor slowly, looking for a promising place that may not be known. After a few moments she just sighs and gets down on her hands and knees, gently nudging her also exploring kitten away. She licks her lips, and then digs her fingernails into a small crack in the hardwood, before tearing it off. With a nod, she moves a bit of scrap wood away, and examines the space.

"Large enough, I suppose," Seren says with her feminine voice, before reaching up and grabbing a small bag. She opens it and inspects the contents of it.

Small bones, packages of different herbs, vials of questionable liquids, small pocket books and papers bound in twines. There was also a bright and shining red rock, gleaming in the natural sunlight illuminating the room. She smiles slightly, and closes the bag, tucking it in the hole. Covering it with the plank of wood, she examines the spot.

It really didn't look suspicious, so she turns around and walks to the bed, laying down on it. She blinks slowly, her face void of emotion.

"This will certainly be interesting," she mutters, rolling over onto her side. She lets out a silent yawn, before sitting back up. The sun was slowly beginning to set against the horizon. Seren raises an eyebrow, not realizing how fast the day seemed to go.

After changing from her gown into a simple scarlet dress, she walks out of the room and down the large staircase. After looking around the main hall, she turns to go to the kitchen, where Bardroy was attempting to cook a meal. Seren pauses by the entrance and smirks slightly, watching him as he grumbles profanities.

"Pancakes at this hour? I hope you realize breakfast won't be here for quite a while," Seren says, getting slight joy from his jump and wide eyed stare. He then chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, holding a whisk with batter in his hand.

"Finny wanted something, and I was a bit hungry as well," Bardroy explains, glancing to the hot oven top. Seren smiles and then walks over, taking the whisk gently from the man's hand. She then retrieves the bowl and begins to stir it, before letting a bit of the batter dribble onto her finger via whisk. She licks her finger and then frowns slightly.

"You're missing a key ingredient," Seren comments, looking over to the blonde who was watching curiously. He blinks.

"Oh? What did I leave out?" Bardroy asks, furrowing his eyebrows. He blows out a bit of smoke, as he examines the batter.

Seren looks around, before spotting a small clear jar. She grabs it and sniffs slightly, before opening it and scooping some of the reddish brown powder out and into the batter. She places the jar down and begins to stir again. Luckily, she did know how to cook.

"Ah, cinnamon, eh? Must've just forgotten," Bardroy chuckles. Seren nods slightly, before handing the bowl back. She then blinks, and looks at the stoves temperature. After adjusting it, she smiles at Bardroy.

"You can't have it too hot, or else it'll just burn," Seren says with a dashing smile, before turning to grab a crisp, red apple from a basket on the table. She sits down at a chair and begins to eat.

Seren regretted having to eat, as she'd much rather spend her time doing something more productive. If she was a full demon, she wouldn't have to worry much, because humans were plenty, as were their souls. Seren sighs slightly, as she boredly watches Bardroy flip a pancake. Humans were so boring.

After a few moments, she bids good night to the man, and exits the kitchen, walking down the hallway. It had gotten considerably darker outside, but her eyes were drawn to the elegant chandelier hanging overhead. It was shining with crystals, and it reflected the light beautifully. With a smile, she heads back to her room and pours some cream for the sleeping kitten.

She had set up a small box for the little one, to use as a bathroom. It was on the balcony, so the smell wouldn't cause a disturbance in the mansion. She had faith that the kitten was intelligent, and wouldn't try to jump from the balcony. Seren sighs and braids her long chocolaty hair, before lying on her bed, staring at the roof.

Soon, sleep swept over her in an ebony cloak, and she drifted off.

The sound of light knocking on her door rose her from her blissful slumber. With a slight jolt, she sits up, and looks blearily at the door, willing it to vanish. Her braided hair had come out overnight, and was now in wavy strands around her body, as her searing scarlet eyes which matched her sleep-gear, looking at the door.

"Seren, it's time to start the day," came a smooth and alluring voice from the other side of the door. Her eyes widen slightly, realizing it was the demon.

"You may enter if you please," Seren answers, as she swings her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes never leaving the door. She had a feeling he had some matters to discuss. After a few moments, the door opens and the tall raven-haired butler enters, shutting the door securely behind him. His eyes travel up Seren before locking with her own red eyes.

"Your duties will not officially begin until tomorrow, but as instructed from our young Master, you will follow me to learn what you will be doing here. It will also help you understand the layout to the mansion better," Sebastian says with a slim smile on his delicate china-doll face. Seren tilts her head to the side and watches him.

"Well, allow me to get properly clothed and I'll join you for the day then," Seren says, standing up. Sebastian examines her for a second or so, before nodding.

"I'll be waiting," Sebastian comments, turning to open the door to leave.

"Actually, since we're in privacy," Seren begins. Sebastian pauses and tilts his head faintly, his red eyes looking at the girl. "I was wondering if we could have a little chat."

Sebastian smiles demurely, before nodding. He turns around and walks over to a chair, before taking a seat. His movements were swift and graceful, that of an elegant demon.

"What is it that you'd like to chat about?" Sebastian asks, his eyes moving down to the floor where Seren had previously stashed her necromancy supplies. Seren noticed his gaze, and then frowns slightly, walking around to the edge of the bed to face him. She takes a seat and crosses her bare legs.

"Well, first of all, how long are you sealed to this boy—our young master, for?" Seren asks, blinking thoughtfully. Sebastian's eyes move back up to her, as his face remains elegantly void of emotion.

"For as long as it takes, for my young master to seek his revenge," Sebastian says with conclusiveness. Seren raises her eyebrow a bit, before nodding.

"Is his soul as entrancing as I believe it is?" Seren then asks after a few minutes of silence. Sebastian visible tensed up, as his eyes narrow.

"Now, why would you like to know this fact? From what I recall, half-breeds such as yourself don't consume souls," Sebastian asks, a slight edge in his voice.

Seren blinks and then shakes her head. "No, I don't plan on devouring souls anytime soon. I, unlike many of my brethren, aren't as disgraceful, despite being pitiful half-breeds."

Sebastian doesn't comment on this, but he did notice the anger that flashed in her scarlet eyes.

"I was just curious, because during that carriage ride, all I could smell was him," Seren shakes her head, before noticing her kitten rise from her slumber. Sebastian follows her gaze, and then smiles gently.

He lowers his hand, as the kitten jumps off the bed to inspect the person in the room. She walks over to him slowly, and sniffs at his gloved hand, before rubbing against him, a purr bubbling up. Seren watches this, and can't help but smirk.

"I can only assume you like animals," Seren comments. Sebastian glances at her, before petting the small kitten.

"Only animals that of a feline variety," Sebastian replies. "They're perfect in many ways, you see."

Seren nods slightly, before Sebastian suddenly rises to his feet. Due to a natural reaction, Seren also stands up, and looks at the demonic butler. He stares at her for a moment, before leaning down to her eye level, their faces barely inches apart.

"I would recommend hiding your items a tad better, little half-breed, somebody could stumble across them," Sebastian says darkly, a smirk playing at his lips. Seren tenses up.

When a fully blooded demon makes a demand of somebody of only partial demon blood, they were to follow it without a fuss. It was a long standing tradition, because demons were much more powerful, and held ore authority over those of only meager blood.

Seren's eyelids narrow as she nods slowly. Sebastian smirks a bit more before straightening out, fixing his outfit. He then turns and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Seren remains standing, a frown now on her face.

She really hoped Sebastian didn't know about this tradition that half-bloods were required to follow. She was merely a slave to those of full blood, and even though she had accepted the fact that she wasn't a full demon, she despised this. With a small growl, she turns and undresses, before sliding into a navy blue, white and black maid outfit. Sebastian must have brought it in earlier without her noticing. It differed from Mey-Rin's outfit, though. It barely held any resemblance.

Seren's outfit was a bit shorter, and didn't have stockings so her legs were bare and visible to everybody. The top was a tight corset, which had a white band around her stomach, before fluttering out with black ruffled, white lace lining the bottoms. It was a maid's outfit, technically, but it seemed a bit to revealing. With a loud sigh, Seren ties her normal navy blue and black choker around her neck. After examining herself at her wash basin, she brushes her hair out and leaves it loose around her shoulders and down her back. She holds her head up high, as she walks to her not-so-secret hiding space.

The place seemed really well hidden; the wood barely had a mark on it. Seren shakes her head and digs her nails into the plank, removing it. Pulling out the bag, she resets the plank and walks over to her bed, before just shoving it under a pillow. She'd deal with it another time. With a last check on her kitten, she opens the door and walks out, shutting it.

As she turns she jumps slightly, not realizing Sebastian standing there, looking at a pocket watch. His eyes glance over her, and he shuts the watch, straightening up.

"Well, Seren, let's begin our day. I have already completed the morning's chores, and our young master is in a language lesson right now. I already delivered his morning tea, so we have some time to ourselves," Sebastian says, turning around. He begins to walk down the hallway. Seren follows the demon, walking beside him.

He was much taller than what she was, and she had to crane her neck back just to look at him. He was walking quickly and she could tell that he wasn't the most happy person, er, demon at this moment. She huffs softly, and returns her gaze to the front, wondering what they had to do.

As if Sebastian read her mind he clears his throat and fixes his prim and white gloves. "I'll give you a tour to begin things, and then I'll have you introduced to the accounting room, and the files that need to be organized."

Seren raises her eyebrow and then nods. "Sounds like a plan, then." Sebastian nods and he begins the tour.

About an hour later the tour ended by a bell being rang. Seren looks up at the now vibrating copper bell, before glancing over to Sebastian who just merely smiled devilishly, before motioning for Seren to follow.

She complies and within a few moments they were outside of the study. Sebastian knocks gently, before Ciels' voice sounds from the other side, granting permission to enter. Sebastian holds the door open as Seren steps inside, followed by Sebastian. Ceils regal blue eye looks up with a faintly annoyed expression.

"What is she doing here, Sebastian?" Ciel questions, crossing a leg over the other. Seren keeps a docile face, as her eyes drift over to the butler who was smiling graciously.

"Why my lord, she's following in my shadow so she will be able to commit her duties flawlessly," Sebastian says, walking over to Ciel. "I can almost assure there will be no issues with her."

Ciels eye glances over Sebastian, before returning to Seren. He lets out a slight sigh before nodding.

"Why do you have this much faith in her? Also, you never trained the others in this manner, why her?" Ciel asks, now curious about Seren. Sebastian pauses and smiles brilliantly, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You couldn't tell that she is a demon such as myself? Or, shall I say, partially a demon that is," Sebastian says, his red eyes flashing deviously as he looks at Seren. Seren, on the other hand was now pissed off.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell people about this," Seren growls, her fists clenching. Sebastian smirks, but Ciel blinks, looking interested.

"Seren, he is our master, and he deserves to know who he is harboring," Sebastian says calmly, his smirk never leaving his pale face. Seren narrows her eyes and then sighs lightly. She then walks forward to stand in front of the desk, with Ciel looking up at her.

"I suppose Sebastian does have a point in this, and I'll let you in on my not so secret, secret then," Seren mutters, her rosy eyes still fixated on Sebastian. "I am partially a demon, but my blood is also that of a necromancer."

"What else can you tell us?" Sebastian asks, tilting his head innocently to the side. His eyes narrow, as a lighter red flashes through them.

Seren looks at him coldly, understanding what he was hinting at. It wasn't like her to openly admit to something this crucial, because she didn't know how he would actually act upon it –if he even did, that is.

"Well, because I am only half of what Sebastian is, he holds much more authority over me than anybody else here. To put it simply, since I am nothing but a half-breed, his word is law," Seren mutters harshly, before turning her eyes to the young boy.

Ciel blinks slowly, and then closes his eye leaning back in his seat. After a few moments of silence, he sighs nods, looking towards Sebastian.

"She is to help you out, and she is now your responsibility. You will carry out your orders as normal, but she will now be accompanying us, aiding in my goal. This is an order."

Sebastian's smirk grows slightly, as he looks at Ciel. His eyes then move to Seren. "As you wish, master."


	4. Chapter Three: Creating The Demonic Pact

The room was quite large, but had a thick layer of dust. It was more than obvious that this room hadn't seen a good dusting in a large while. The bookshelves were large, stretching from the floor to the ceiling and the grand desk stood proud in the middle of the room, facing a large window. The view let in a lot of light, illuminating the dark room, showing the dust floating in the air. It was the last stop on the tour that Sebastian was giving Seren, and he stood by the door while Seren looked around.

She was still mad about the incident earlier, but she couldn't do anything. Sebastian was technically her master, since he held more authority. It made her upset that she had even gotten herself into this mess.

Seren looks around, and then sneezes, crunching her nose up. "This place needs to get a good clean up."

The sound of a door shutting and locking make her turn around suspiciously. Sebastian moves his hand from the doorknob, and walks over to her with a serious expression.

"What are yo—" She gets cut off when Sebastian places a bare finger against her lips gently. Her eyes are instantly drawn to the mark on the back of his hand, the seal signifying the contract he made with Ciel.

"We need to conduct some business," Sebastian's soft and graceful voice coos, as he leans down to her eye level.

Once his finger is removed, Seren just stares at him. "What business do you speak of?"

"It is our master's orders, you are to be my responsibility, and follow my command," Sebastian begins, as he smiles slightly, his eyes glinting with what could assume to be joy. "We need to create a contract between us, so this holds true."

Seren inhales deeply and closes her eyes, turning her head away. She never did want to become a… A servant to another demon. For almost fifty years, she remained free and out of the way of those higher up than her, but now, her fate seemed sealed.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten," Seren mutters, grinding her teeth. Sebastian sighs and rises to his full height before running a hand through his hair.

"It's too bad that you're a necromancer though; you could have had so much potential," Sebastian says before looking down to Seren. "That is beside the point though, have a seat."

With an agitated huff, Seren walks over to the desk and sits down in one of the chairs. Sebastian walks around behind her and pulls the drawstring on the curtains, encasing them in complete darkness. He then gently runs a nail over Seren's neck, before sitting down across from her.

He takes the candle on the desk and pulls out a match, lighting it. The dull light illuminated the shadows of their faces, as it gets set in the center of the desk.

Sebastian smiles at Seren, pulling out a sheet of paper. He takes the ink bottle and pen from a drawer, before scrawling a few paragraphs on the paper. Seren remains silent, loathing this moment as her eyes follow his hand.

Soon, he is finished, as he raises his wrist towards Seren's mouth, a smirk toying with his lips. Seren looks at him sceptically, unsure of what to do entirely. He notices this, and then changes courses, taking her wrist in his hand. He holds her wrist up to the candle light, before leaning over. His warm breath made Seren shudder slightly, before his tongue began to run over a vein in her wrist. A sharp pain then waved through her arm, as he sunk his teeth into her soft skin, drawing blood.

She cringes, as he pulls back and licks his lips. He then takes his free hand and swipes his finger in her blood, before looking down to the contract. He signs his name, in her blood on the paper.

Within moments of finishing, her blood stopped flowing, the wound closing at an abnormal speed –for a human, at least. He then raises his wrist to her mouth.

Seren closes her eyes, before placing her hand on his arm, leaning over. He smelled like a spice, nutmeg, she decided. With a soft sigh, she lets her tongue run over his wrist, in attempts to find the vein. Once she does, she tilts her head slightly, before biting into his skin, letting the blood flow. She pulls back, a bit shocked at the taste. She never realized a demons blood tasted so sweet.

She runs her finger over the blood, and then looks down at the contract, quickly reading it before signing her name. He pulls his wrist back and then smirks darkly.

"Well, Seren, you are now mine, and mine alone," Sebastian says, folding the contract slowly.

Her eyes lower as she looks down at the desk. She was embarrassed, and she couldn't help but notice that his blood still left a taste in her mouth. She never thought that she would be forced into making a contract with a demon; she had really hoped that by an off chance he wouldn't have known about the authority he held over her.

She then felt a burning sensation in the back of her neck. She cringes and places her hand over it, before noticing that her skin was raised, and it felt odd. Her eyes look over to Sebastian, who was sitting back, watching her with his blood red eyes.

"What is this, Sebastian?" Seren asks, confusion and worry laced in her voice. Sebastian rises to his feet and walks around, behind her. She could feel his hand wrap around her hair, and move it aside. She slowly lowers her hand, but doesn't drop her suspicions.

Sebastian leans down and runs his fingers across her neck, before leaning to her ear.

"The mark signifying the contract between two demons, no matter how faint the blood runs," Sebastian explains. "I also, have this mark on my neck, and for as long as the marks remain, the contract between us will be in effect."

Seren glances down and lets out a sigh. Sebastian remains quiet, before turning and opening the curtains again. He glances back to Seren, then.

"All you'll be doing is assisting our young master and I in his quest for revenge," Sebastian states, walking back around and towards the door. "You will still have your duties here though; If any problems rise, come to me and nobody else."

Seren looks up, slightly relieved that she wouldn't be doing anything to excruciating while under the command of Sebastian. He unlocks the door and opens it, before glancing over his shoulder.

"The first thing I'll ask you to do is clean up this room. All the files you will need will be delivered here. Once you finish this, come and find me," Sebastian comments, before walking out of the room, leaving Seren to her own thoughts.

Once he was gone, she closes her eyes and slams her fists onto the desk.

"How did I get myself into this mess, seriously? I should have known from the start this wasn't a good idea, considering he was perceptive. Just by looking at me, he knew what I was," Seren growls, opening her eyes. "Now look at the position I'm in. I'm committed to a contract that can't be broken, because of the blood pact."

She then sighs heavily, leaning back. She turns around in the chair and looks outside. Such a lovely day, but she could care less. Perhaps her purpose was to serve under a demon, like many other half-bloods do.

"Well, there's no use in moping, is there," Seren mutters, standing up. She looks around the room and sighs, walking out of it. She continues for a while, before reaching a small closet in a hallway. After opening it and gathering a few supplies, she returns to her new room, the office.

With one quicker glance around, she begins to dust, wipe and turn the room upside down. Books scattered everywhere, dust floating in the air, and a disgruntled looking Seren sitting in the pile was the sight that caught Mey-Rin off guard. She begins to laugh, before clumsily setting down a few boxes. Seren jumps and looks up, at the giggling maid.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just too funny," Mey-Rin snorts, before clearing her throat. "Sebastian sent me up here to give you these files, yes he did."

Seren smiles slightly and nods, standing up from her mess. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I never realized how messy this room was until I started removing the books from the bookshelves."

Mey-Rin laughs and nods, fidgeting with her dress. "Yes, this room hasn't been used for a while. But at least it's getting used now."

"That's for sure," Seren mumbles, looking at the books. She was almost done, but there was still plenty to do.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, have fun and good luck, Seren," Mey-Rin says, waving as she takes her leave. Seren simply smiles at her, before turning back to her mess.

It took her about an hour to finish the room. Between stacking the books, sweeping, mopping, dusting and airing the room out, she had to be proud of herself. She places her hands on her hips and smirks slightly.

The room was dust free, and the breeze was blowing fresh air into the room, removing the scent of old books. She rearranged the book shelves, so they lined the large window, leaving two large walls empty, in need of filling. The books were also categorized by author, she removed the large curtains and they're in the laundry room awaiting a wash, the hardwood floor shined with cleanliness and the windows were spotless. She even mixed a few spices in some oil, and left those in little jars in the corners of the room, leaving it smelling like cinnamon and clove.

She sighs happily, and walks over to the desk, which was also polished and organized. She had all the files separated by blocks of wood in the drawers and a fresh stack of paper ready to be written on. Seren nods and then turns around, nearly jumping out of her skin. She really needed to hone her senses, because Sebastian was near the door inside the room, looking around.

"You did an excellent job in cleaning this up," Sebastian compliments, swiping his finger over a bookshelf. She narrows her eyes, and he pauses, looking at her. "You really shouldn't hold resentment towards me; after all, I am your master."

This made Seren even more irritated. Cleaning had taking her mind off of things, but his appearance just brought it back. She deters her eyes and nods slightly.

"Anyway, I believe we have a few pictures that aren't in use that can be hung on the walls," Sebastian continues, looking at the blankness. Seren looks over to him, and smiles slightly.

"If it'd be alright with you, master, I'd like to paint my own," Seren says, venom laced in her words. Sebastian nods simply, before turning to face her.

"You need not call me master, and you are allowed to paint as much as you like. I'll make sure you have all that you need set up in your room sometime soon," Sebastian says, nodding slowly. "But for now, I'd like you to deliver my masters tea for him. It's time for you to get into the routine of things. I've informed him you'd be delivering it, so it's alright. Everything is set up in the kitchen."

Seren nods and strides past him, out of the room with clenched fists. She lets out a sigh of annoyance, before descending down the stairs, and to the kitchen. She takes the teapot, cup and dish, as well as the small piece of chocolate cake, and places them all on a trolley. Seren walks carefully back towards Ceils study, knocking gently on the door.

"You may enter," Ciel says, as she opens the door and walks in. He looks at her, and continues to watch as she pours his tea.

"There you are, sir," Seren says softly, looking at the young boy. She wanted to know why he made a deal with a demon, but she wouldn't push him. He nods and takes the tea, sipping it.

"I have a question," Ciel says after a few moments. Seren blinks and nods. He looked annoyed, but he continues. "There is a ball I must be in attendance for and because Sebastian is much too tall for me..."

Ciel frowns and closes his visible eyes, obviously not happy about this conversation. Seren had to force herself into not smiling at this, but she waited patiently.

"I was curious as to know if you knew how to dance," Ciel mutters, sipping his tea. Seren raises her eyebrows, but nods.

"Yes, I do know how too actually. Mainly ballroom, but I also know how to waltz and tango," Seren says, a little surprised. Ciel glances at her, and sighs.

"I want you to teach me how to ballroom," Ciel says with conviction, setting his tea cup down. Seren smiles slightly.

"Of course my young lord; It'd be an honor. But, may I inquire when this ball will be?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Ciel frowns.

"It is tomorrow night, and everybody in this manor will be in attendance."

Seren almost deadpanned, but she forces a smile. "Well, let us begin whenever you feel ready."

Ciel nods with agreement, and sighs. "We shall start in a few moments; Sebastian will provide us with the music we require."

Seren's smile drops a bit when Sebastian's name was mentioned; but she nods none the less. While Ciel finished his tea and cake, Sebastian walks in with a violin, standing to the right of Ciel. Within a few moments, Ciel was standing beside Seren, looking up at her. Seren wasn't short, but she wasn't that tall either. She stood at about five foot five, whereas Ciel was at four foot eleven. Seren was a better match, compared to Sebastian who she suspected was around six foot one.

After Seren gave Ciel a quick but thorough run-through of the basics, Ciel gave Sebastian the cue to begin the music. Seren placed Ciels hands on her waist, before beginning to slowly lead him through the steps. She made no mention of when he stepped on her toes, which was often, but not as often as what she originally thought. She was impressed at how fast Ciel could learn, even though she could tell how annoyed he was.

"You're doing well, all you need to do is relax a bit more," Seren says gently, causing Ciel to look up at her. He was a little surprised at how soft and gentle she was being with him, like he was a fragile porcelain doll. Ciel doesn't reply, but he does take her advice into consideration. He thought of this as an inconvenience, but at the same time, it was necessary.

Much to his distaste.

After a while, he got the hang of it and was beginning to relax a bit more. Seren even could dare to say he was enjoying himself. She was even having fun, despite Sebastian watching them like a hawk while he played the violin –expertly.

They took a few breaks here and there, and Seren complimented Ciel on his fast learning, and that by the end of the day, he should be well prepared for the ball.

"You will be joining us as well," Ciel mentions, looking to Seren. She blinks and looks at him, confused.

"I assumed since I've only been here for a little while that I wouldn't be going," Seren says, raising an eyebrow. Ciel shakes his head.

"Since Sebastian and you are contracted, you must remain close by," Ciel says. Seren nods slowly. "As well, it's nice to think that if any trouble brews, both Sebastian and you can help."

Seren nods and the stands up for a final lesson before supper; have just realizing the time of day. It was late in the afternoon, meaning she must have slept in to at least eleven, and kept herself busy for most of the day with Sebastian, finishing up with her lessons with Ciel.

They practiced for about an hour, before Sebastian left to prepare supper. About thirty minutes later, during a break he returned with Ciels food. Seren excused herself, and thanked Ciel for letting her be the one to teach him, and retired to her room.

She was greeted by her kitten. The little feline seemed happy, and she also noticed that there was basically a small play area set up for her. It consisted of a clothed post, a few small balls, and even two dishes, one for food and one for water. She blinks, her eyes noticing a small black and red collar, with a little silver bell.

Seren picks up the collar and smiles slightly. Perhaps she misjudged the butler, but she wasn't going to let this act fool her for a second. She was grateful yes –but still too concerned.

"Come here little one," Seren says gently, sitting down on her knees. The kitten sashays over to her, purring. With a smile, Seren hooks the collar onto the little feline. "I should really name you soon, calling you little one all the time doesn't seem fitting, considering how big you've gotten."

The little orange kitten blinks slowly, still purring. She smiles and lies on her back, letting the kitten crawl up to her chest and lay down, her whiskers tickling the skin on her neck.

"I suppose a nice name would be suitable. You're sweet and loving, so I think something soft and gentle would be nice," Seren ponders out loud, petting the small feline. After a few moments, Seren smiles and looks at the now sleeping kitten. "You have a good night, Angel." Seren chuckles at the irony of the name as she sits up and sets the sleeping kitten on the edge of the bed, before walking over to her balcony.

She leans over the edge and closes her eyes, inhaling the fresh air.

Things were certainly, interesting.

"How very, interesting," Seren says, opening her scarlet eyes.


	5. Chapter Four: Invitation To The Ball

The sun was just beginning to rise and the birds were just beginning to sing their morning song when Seren woke up to her kitten, now named Angel, pawing at her cheek. Seren's scarlet eyes open, as she smiles, quickly leaning forward to place a kiss on the little orange feline's nose. Angel sniffs and sneezes, before jumping off the bed. Seren stretches and swings her legs off the side, standing up.

She needed to wash up, she hadn't bathed in a while now, and she wouldn't be surprised if her scent was none too attractive. With a small sigh, she walks over to the balcony and opens it, so Angel could go and do her business in her litter box. Seren looks outside. They sky was clear, but the horizon was on fire in a burst of violets, oranges and pinks.

It was a beautiful day, and she couldn't be happier. She turns around and walks to her small closet, pulling out a nice dress of black and navy. There was a corset at the top and tight long sleeves that flared out in ruffles near her wrists. The top part was black, but the ruffles had blue lace on the edges. The bottom wasn't fluffed out like many of the other dresses, instead it was slim and silky, of a nice regal blue that fit her curves. The dress stopped just below her knees, and she even had a matching pair of black ballet shoes to wear with it.

She smirks slightly, rolling her eyes. "I act too human, splurging on dresses and shoes," Seren mutters, laughing softly. She drapes the dress over her shoulder, before walking to her door. She grabs a candle off the shelf, and lights it before walking out the door.

She silently pads down the hallway, walking to the bath that the servants were to use. She opens the door and then locks it behind her, setting the candle onto the counter. It was silent, and the room smelled of fresh roses. It was peaceful. With a content sigh, she strips down and draws the water, picking up a small bottle of oil that held the scent of roses. With a slight smile, she adds a bit to the running warm water, before sinking into the tub.

As soon as the warm water reached her chin, she shut the tap off and leaned back, half closing her eyes. The single candles light created a soft orange glow, and it was extremely pleasing. Seren felt relaxed for the first time since her arrival, as she dips her head back into the water, feeling her hair tickle her skin as it floats in the rose-scented warmth.

"I really must do this more often," Seren says softly, closing her eyes.

She then sighs; remember she still had to figure out what to do with her necromancy items, which were tucked under her bed at the moment. She also needed to practice a few rituals soon, or else she might lose her touch with raising the dead.

With a slight shake of her head, she continues to relax until the water turns from hot, to lukewarm. She slowly sits up and washes her hair and body with some soap in a small container. After she rinses off herself, she grabs the towel and wraps it around her, letting the water silently drain out. With her eyes still closed, she dries herself off, and then begins to dry her long thick hair.

After a few minutes, she simply wraps her hair in the towel and constructs a turban of sorts, before pulling the dress on. She ties the corset and examines herself in the mirror.

Her creamy skin stood out brilliantly against the dark hues of the dress, while her eyes remained bright, attentive and fierce. She smiles softly, before bringing her hand up to the back of her neck, feeling the raised skin. She turns around and cranes her neck to see what it actually looked like. From the side, all she could see was what appeared to be a scar, so she gave up.

After adjusting her lady parts in the corset, she lets her hair out, and begins to comb through it, fanning it out so it would dry faster. About fifteen minutes later, her hair was shining, dry and slightly wavy near the ends. Seren nods, and then pulls her hair over her shoulder, braiding it into a fishtail braid.

She pulls out a small pouch and removes a tiny vial of black liquid, with a small paintbrush. Leaning close to the mirror, she swipes it over the rim of her eyes, making them seem even fiercer, but added lushness to her face which she loved. Seren then grabs a tube, and dips a new brush into it, carefully brushing it over her lips, turning them from a pale pink, to a glossy red. After she was finished, she stands up straight and examines herself.

Seren smiles.

She definitely wasn't one to worry about her looks that much, but the way her chocolaty hair framed her face, and how feminine she looked without being dramatic made her happy.

She turns around and organizes the bath, before taking her candle and silently walking back to her room.

After safely making her way back, she pulls on her ballet flats and pours some cream for her kitten. She cracks her knuckles and walks back out, the sunlight finally lighting the manor. Silently striding down the stairs, she walks to the kitchen.

"Well, since today is my first day, I might as well make breakfast for everybody," Seren says, pulling out plenty of spices and different ingredients.

About an hour later, movement was heard throughout the mansion, as Sebastian walks into the kitchen. He pauses, and raises his eyebrow slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asks, slowly walking over to Seren. He looms behind her, watching as she completed a fruit salad. Seren almost jumped when she heard his voice, but she remained silent, until she could feel his body less than an inch away.

"I'm preparing breakfast for the residents of the household," Seren replies, adding a few cherries around the bottom of the fruit salad. "I took the liberty in finding out what lord Ciel enjoyed the most, as well as what the servants also enjoyed."

Sebastian tilts his head to the side, examining the foods she had made. Fruit salad, parmesan-chive and egg soufflés, Swedish pancakes, Caribbean banana fritters, mint salad and scones. Needless to say, Sebastian was slightly impressed. Seren had never mentioned her talents with cooking before.

"Well, I shall prepare the tea then," Sebastian says, leaving the meal to Seren. He steps beside her and fills a kettle, placing it on a stove, before filling the tea pot with different herbs and teas. Seren nods, as she adds the final touch to a soufflé, before smiling proudly.

"For today, you will be working on organizing files and productivity within the company. After that, you will give Master Ciel one final dance lesson, and then help him prepare his clothing for the evening. Once you finish that, you will get ready for the ball yourself –I have a dress in your room already," Sebastian says, finishing with a smile.

Seren blinks, but nods slowly.

Soon, the kettle sounds, and both Sebastian and Seren take their trays and head out of the kitchen; Sebastian going up to wake his master, while Seren going down to the dining area to lay out the meal.

About ten minutes later, the other servants make their appearance. They were to eat before their master arrived, so Seren sat with them as they complimented and gawked at the lovely food line up.

After eating their fill, they set off to begin the morning chores. Seren on the other hand, brought in the mint salad, and soufflés, the two dishes reserved to Ciel, and Ciel only. She checks over everything, before Sebastian and Ciel walked in.

Ciel raises an eyebrow, before Sebastian pulls out his chair, allowing him to sit. After a few moments of deliberation, Ciel begins his breakfast of fruit, a soufflé, and a bit of the mint salad.

"I never knew you could cook," Ciel comments, as he nibbles on a scone. Seren smiles proudly.

"I was taught when I was… Younger. Cooking always seemed easy for me," Seren replies coolly, as Sebastian smiles.

Seren stood off to the side, as Ciel finished up his breakfast, listening to Sebastian read off today's schedule. Ciel just simply nodded, and soon was escorted out. Seren collected the dishes, and took them to Bardroy for them to be washed.

"Are you excited for the ball tonight, Seren?" Bardroy asks, grinning. Seren smiles in return.

"Actually, I am," Seren says, helping Bardroy dry the dishes as he washed them. Bardroy grins and nods, scrubbing at a plate.

"Yeah, I normally don't go to things like this, but it's really a treat when us servants get to come along," he says with a laugh. Seren smiles, placing a plate in the cupboard. Then, Finnian walks in, grinning.

"Bardroy, Seren, look at these lovely roses," Finny says happily, sniffing at some pretty pink roses. Seren smiles and takes one, smelling its delicate scent. She then fills a dusty jar with water and sets it in the window, placing the rose in the water. "Ah, that looks lovely, Seren."

"I thought it could liven up the place," Seren says with a smile. Finny grins and then walks out of the room happily, as Bardroy chuckles.

"He's always so happy nowadays," Bardroy says smiling, as he wipes a fork. Seren nods, glancing to Bardroy.

"What did you do before working here?" She asks suddenly, causing the man to blink and look at the pretty girl.

"Well, I was in the war actually. Saw many people die," Bardroy says, ending his sentence with a hushed tone. Seren raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask," Seren apologizes, but he just grins and wipes his hands dry, before putting a cigarette in his mouth. He glances at her and then motions for her to follow.

Seren pats her hands dry and walks out of the kitchen, and out one of the side doors to a small courtyard. He sits down and stretches his legs in the sunlight, as Seren takes a seat beside him.

He offers her a cigarette, and she takes it, allowing him to light it for her.

Hey, even though she wasn't a human, doesn't mean she can't enjoy the pleasures that everybody else does.

She inhales the smoke deeply, before blowing it into the breeze. She sighs, feeling content. It had been a while since she tasted nicotine.

"Well, there's something you should know about us servants," Bardroy says, moving his cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other, tilting his head to the side to glance at Seren. "Sebastian came to us all and offered us a position here, with the exception of Tanaka, who was around before even we were."

Seren blinks and nods, showing that she was listening. She taps her cigarette into a standing ashtray, before turning her eyes back to Bardroy.

"We're here to keep the Phantomhive manor in tip-top shape, but also to serve as guards. It may be hard to believe, but Mey-Rin and I are excellent shooters, though Mey-Rin in actuality is a fantastic sniper. Finny though, he has extreme strength thanks to testing that was done on him back in the day," Bard explains, letting out a puff of smoke.

Seren was surprised, as she looks at the man. She really didn't expect that, not in the slightest.

"Well, that's some information I didn't know. Very interesting," Seren says, taking her final drags of her cigarette, before snuffing it out. Bardroy nods, and then grins.

"So, what hidden talent do ya have then?" He asks with a chuckle. Seren smiles and looks at him.

"Now, there's a reason why it's hidden, because it's a secret. But I must get to work, before Sebastian catches me lazing off on my official first day," Seren says, rising to her feet. Bard nods and waves, allowing Seren to walk back inside.

She climbs the stairs and heads to her office, before shutting the door securely behind her. She sighs and smiles at the warming scent, before going to her desk and pulling out a few files.

Seren didn't know how long she worked for, but Sebastian entered the room carrying a plate with a silver lid over it. She blinks and moves some papers aside, as he sets it down in front of her, removing the silver lid.

"For lunch today, we have a roasted salmon fillet with a garden salad," Sebastian says softly, looking at Seren. She blinks.

"I thought we were supposed to prepare our own meals?" Seren says, with confusion. Sebastian smiles slightly.

"I've noticed that you haven't eaten since you've arrived, and I had a feeling you'd forget completely," Sebastian comments, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Seren rolls her eyes, but smiles none the less.

"Well, thank you," she says, taking the fork and knife. Sebastian that sits down across from her, picking up a plump cherry tomato from her dish, examining it.

"I can't have my little half-breed starve on me," Sebastian says in an absent tone, his eyes flickering to Seren. She frowns slightly, but begins to eat. She made sure not to make a face of surprise, because she didn't want to give the satisfaction to Sebastian. Really though, the dish was prepared excellently, and it was delicious.

"Shouldn't you be tending to Ciel?" Seren asks after she was half way through her meal. Sebastian looks at her.

"He wanted some time to himself, so I came to see how you were fairing," Sebastian says simply, glancing at the stacks of paper she had on her desk. "And I see you've been working hard."

Seren sighs slightly, but nods, also looking at the papers. She's been through a lot of files, and was in the process of figuring out the income from each of the factories before Sebastian came in. Seren quickly finishes her meal, but before she could continue, Sebastian gently takes her hand. She looks at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Have you forgotten? You are to give Ciel a final dance lesson," Sebastian says, pulling Seren out of her seat. She blinks and stumbles slightly, before Sebastian places a hand on the small of her back, steadying her. "Now, my young master has finished his lunch and is currently waiting for you."

Seren blinks and nods, biting down on her tongue. She never thought she'd blush because of Sebastian, but the close quarters, and the suddenness of it, make her cheeks tint pink.

He lets her go, and gives her a gentle shove towards the door. Seren rolls her eyes and continues on her way, letting Sebastian pack away her files and remove the dishes from her area.

She walks down the hall and pauses in front of Ciels office, the door was open. Ciel looks up and motions for her to enter, which she does either way.

"How was your meal, my lord?" Seren asks, smiling. Ciel looks at her.

"It was fine. Now, let's get this over with," Ciel says with a sigh. Seren chuckles slightly, before nodding. They meet in the center of the room, and they soon begin to run through the steps.

Sometime during this, Sebastian arrived playing the violin again. Ciel and Seren dances for a while, before stopping for some tea.

"I don't even plan on dancing tonight, so I fail to see why we should be doing this," Ciel mutters, looking at Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth will be there, and she will most definitely require a dance from you," Sebastian says, smiling at Ciel.

"Of course," Ciel grumbles, sipping his tea. Seren smiles slightly.

"My lord, who is Lady Elizabeth?" Seren asks, tilting her head to the side. Ciel glances at her over his tea cup.

"She's my betrothed," Ciel says matter-of-factly. Seren blinks, her eyes widening slightly.

"Betrothed to marry, at such a young age," Seren says incredulously, shaking her head. Ciel simply nods, before standing up.

Seren finishes her tea, before rising to continue with the dance lessons.

They finished up when Ciel was served his evening meal, allowing Seren to return to her quarters to relax with Angel for a little while. She soon began to lie back on her bed, cuddling the orange fluff ball for a while, thinking about the ball tonight.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy social gatherings; she just didn't like being around so many humans at once. With a yawn, she rolls over and then blinks, noticing the dress Sebastian mentioned earlier. It was very fancy, black and white.

She sat up and inspected it. It was a typical Gothic-Victorian dress, with a low cut front, a lot of lace and a lot of ruffles. Though, there were slits on the side where her waist would be, showing off more skin than what really was necessary. Seren rolls her eyes, but can't help to think that this was a marvelous dress.

After cleaning out Angel's litter box, she walks back to Ciels office. He leads her to his room, and motions to his large closet. Seren's eye twitches as she stares at the numerous outfits, before pulling a few out.

Sebastian enters shortly after, and Ciel makes his choice. Seren retires once again, and goes back to her room to change, like all the other servants were doing at this time, save for Sebastian. She undresses and then pulls the lovely ivory and black dress on, before letting her hair out of the fishtail braid.

The waves and curls were intense, but she liked it. After a bit of adjusting, she pulls two strands from the front and secures them behind her head with a black ribbon, moving her long hair over her shoulders. Seren touches up her make-up, and stands there, looking at herself. She looked radiant.

A knock sounded at her door, as she turns around to open it. Standing there was Bardroy, looking dashing in a white suit. His hair was even combed.

"Ready to go? You look fantastic," Bard says with a grin. Seren smiles lightly, and follows him out of the room. They meet up with Mey-Rin and Finny, before walking to the front entrance. Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka all arrive at the same time, and they walk out of the manor, to the two lovely carriages.

"You'll be riding with us, Seren," Ciel comments, as Sebastian leads him to his carriage. Seren smiles and waves to the other servants, before Sebastian takes her hand and helps her inside the carriage. She grabs her dress and sits down across from Ciel.

Sebastian enters and sits beside him, looking at Seren.

The ride was silent for most of the way, aside from a few comments between Ciel and Sebastian. Soon the carriage lurches forward, signalling their final stop.

Seren could hear the people from inside the mansion, as she cautiously looks out the window in the carriage door. Ciel does the same, and Sebastian just smiles at the both of them.

"This is going to be interesting," Seren mutters, running one of her delicate hands through her hair, resting her palm on the back of her neck, over the raised skin.

Sebastian smirks.


	6. Chapter Five: Just One Dance

The sun was just setting as everybody exited the carriage. The servants all looked extremely happy, as they kept on chatting excitedly, and laughing merrily. Ciel on the other hand, looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

Seren looks at the mansion in front of them, before they all begin to walk up to it. A man outside the doors stop them from entering, requesting their names.

"Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian."

"Mey-Rin, sir!"

"Bardroy, and this here is Finny," Bard says, before flicking his cigarette away. The man curls his lip in disgust.

"I'm Seren."

After the man checks the list and makes a few checks, he nods, stepping aside. They all enter and are soon bombarded by the scent of sickly sweet wine, and the sounds of people talking loudly over the orchestra playing. Seren looks around but soon decides to just stick with Sebastian and Ciel.

They all walk to the back of the room, and soon a high pitched squeal is heard. Suddenly, a blond in a bright pink dress hugs Ciel tightly.

"Ciel!" She squeals happily, smiling at the boy. Ciel forces a smile and nudges himself out of the girls hold.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Ciel says, nodding. The girl, who Seren realized was Ciels fiancée, pouts.

"I've told you how many time now, just call me Lizzie," she says with a sigh. Ciel blinks a few times, and then nods, glancing away.

Seren watches for a few more moments, but gets distracted by all the people dancing and mingling. Even though the ball had started less than an hour ago, many people were intoxicated and already acting like fools.

A tug at her dress makes her blink and look down, to Elizabeth who was staring at her with eyes of admiration.

"Your dress is simply lovely, it looks so beautiful," Elizabeth says, grinning happily. Seren smiles and crouches down to Elizabeth's level.

"And your dress is radiant, my lady. A picture of beauty," Seren compliments, straightening Elizabeth's large pink bow. The girl beams proudly, before turning to Ciel.

"Come dance with me Ciel," Elizabeth says with a happy and light laugh. Ciel cringes slightly, and looks to Sebastian. He just nods, and motions for him to go.

"It'd be impolite to decline a dance from this lovely lady, my lord," Seren says, hoping to urge him on. Ciel glares at her in a childish manner, before nodding.

Elizabeth takes him deep into the dance floor, and they soon begin to dance. Seren looks around, watching as Finny spins Mey-Rin and Bard around merrily. They were having a good time as well. Seren sighs slightly, and avoids eye contact with a few people, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, a man with the stench of wine heavy on his breath appears in front of Seren.

"Well, hello there gorgeous; how's about you and I go and dance the night away?" The man says with a smirk, his eyes hungrily running down Seren's body. She shudders.

"I'll have to decline sir, I'm resting up for a moment," Seren says with a forced smile. The man frowns and places a hand on her shoulder, holding on tightly.

"Come on, don't be that way lovely. I can promise you a night you won't be forgetting any time soon," the man says, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Excuse me sir," Sebastian says, practically out of nowhere. He grabs the man's wrist, and pries it easily off of Seren. "The lady said she was resting, so please go and find another dance partner."

The man blinks a few times then scowls.

"I see he's your boyfriend eh. You could've just said that, you vagrant," the man says, ripping his arm from Sebastian. He then mulls back into the crowd, probably to find an intoxicated girl.

Seren grinds her teeth and sighs heavily. She then glances to Sebastian, who was now protectively beside her. His eyes were on Elizabeth and Ciel though, but they were both having a good time, dancing together. Nobody paid any mind to them, since many other young people were dancing in the same manner.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Seren finally says, her gaze now in the crowd as well.

"But of course," Sebastian replies with his polished voice. The two remain silent from then onwards.

It was nearing nine o'clock, and Seren hadn't moved from her spot. She did accept some wine provided by a man carrying a tray of cherry-red wine. Other than that, she just stood around and watched, making small talk with Bardroy when he came over to rest, or with Mey-Rin, who kept giggling about how much fun she was having. Finny came over a bit, just to compliment how nice the place was, but Ciel and Elizabeth continued to dance, only to stop a few times to rest up a bit.

Sebastian kept an eye on Ciel, but for the most part, he just smiled at everybody who passed by, not taking any interest in them.

Seren was about to go and find the waiter who had offered wine before, to get some more, but Sebastian interrupted that thought.

"We met at a place like this, I recall," Sebastian said, fixing one of his gloves. Seren nods, running her finger over her wine glass.

"Yes, we did. You preformed that magic trick, and I stood in the background silently judging you," Seren says with a slight smirk. Sebastian glances down at her and offers a smirk of his own.

"You judged me, hmm?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I found it very interesting that you were able to pull that off, with such immaculate proficiencies. I was instantly apprehensive," Seren says tilting her head up to look at him.

"Well, that certainly is interesting. I had a feeling we'd meet up soon after that, once I passed by you on my way out. Your eyes made me think of a certain blood trait that we demons have," Sebastian says, pushing himself off the wall. Seren rolls her eyes and faces the mass again.

"Odd, because I thought the same," Seren mumbles quietly, blinking slowly. She sets her wine glass down on a small stand near her, and then resumes leaning against the wall.

"So, would my little half-breed care to join me in a dance, then?" Sebastian asks, now standing in front of her, with his hand held out.

Seren blinks and sighs. Either way, she couldn't deny him –for her contract made that vastly impossible. She nods, and places her hand in his. Sebastian gives her a charming smile, before quickly pulling her into him, moving into the dance floor.

She could feel one of his hands on the small of her back, pulling her into him as he held her hand out. Seren clung onto Sebastian's shoulder as they danced swiftly, but exceptionally well.

It was definitely different than when she was teaching Ciel how to dance properly.

Sebastian knew how to dance, and he knew how to dance very well. It felt as if though she was being lifted right off her feet. She mentally patted herself on her back, for being able to keep up with this demonic butler.

Seren glances up and notices Sebastian turning his gaze to her as well, as he just smirks. Seren raises an eyebrow, but smiles none the less.

She also realized they were close enough to Ciel and Elizabeth to keep an eye on them, so they really had no problems. People parted as the two danced, some stood to watch.

Seren could only imagine what they looked like together. A tall and much to her deleterious thoughts, handsome man, pirouetting with a short girl with porcelain features. She could feel her hair flowing out from behind her, and her dress waving with each and every sharp, but smooth movement they made.

After a few moments, Seren actually felt happy. Her stomach was bubbling with joy, or at least, that's what she thought. She ruled out the wine she drank, because she barely had any. Soon, she was smiling extensively, and laughing every so often when Sebastian dipped her, or twirled her out.

Elizabeth and Ciel both stopped dancing, as Elizabeth cooed over Sebastian and Seren. Ciel looks over as well, and raises an eyebrow.

He knew Seren could dance, because if she couldn't he would never have learned properly, but he didn't realize she could actually keep up with Sebastian's smooth, but speedy and perfected movements. He also realized that it was the first time he saw Seren laughing and smiling with such joy. As with Sebastian, he was smiling, and watching Seren's every move.

Ciel smirks slightly, before Lizzie held onto him again, and turned him so they could continue to dance.


	7. Chapter Six: Intruders Alert

She was still smiling when she walked off the dance floor, her cheeks flushed from the movement. She sits down and fans her face, closing her scarlet eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, let alone so much fun dancing. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sebastian gazing down at her.

"I assume you enjoyed yourself, Seren," Sebastian says, tilting his head to the side. Seren blinks and glances away, still smiling.

"Well, only a little," she replies, running a hand through her hair to calm the fly-aways. Sebastian smirks and glances back out to the dance floor, watching as Ciel and Elizabeth walk back to the dance floor after each getting a drink of water.

"I'm glad you had a good time, whether or not you want to admit it," Sebastian says in a calm voice, his eyes drifting back to Seren. "But who says it has to end now, let's continue to dance."

Seren blinks and looks at Sebastian, slightly confused. He looks at her with a blank expression, but his eyes were a vivid and bright red. She stands up, feeling the back of her neck sting. He takes her arm, and walks her away from the dance floor. Now, even more confused, Seren looks up at the butler.

"What are you doing?" She asks. He simple smiles, as he continues to walk, opening a door. She blinks, looking at Ciel and Elizabeth, and the three servants all dancing in a smaller room, with a pretty deck.

"I took the liberty of reserving us a private dance room, for when we started to wind down for the night," Sebastian says coyly, looking over to Ciel.

Ciel though, took no notice to their entrance, as he was still dancing with Elizabeth. Seren was surprised at his sudden willingness to continue to dance, but was also glad that the lessons paid off in the end.

Sebastian gives her arm a slight tug, drawing her attention back to him. She turns back towards him, and follows him past the crowd to the deck. He opens the door and leads Seren outside, into the moonlight.

Seren begins to feel a bit weird, it didn't seem like Sebastian would be a romantic one, considering his duties to Ciel. There has to be a catch.

"I believe, we need to have another one of our little chats," Sebastian finally says, once the doors were shut.

And there, my friends, was the catch.

Seren walks to the edge of the desk and turns around, hoisting herself up onto the edge. She folds her legs and places her hands in her lap, looking at him.

"What about, Sebastian?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Sebastian walks over to her, but remains silent for a few moments.

"What our contract entails, and the rules," Sebastian says. "The rules of the demon pact."

Seren raises her eyebrow with faint confusion.

"But I read the contract," Seren says, glancing to the side, into the murky forest.

"There is some fine print it when comes to contracts between demons," Sebastian says, folding one arm across his chest before resting his elbow on it. "Especially a contract between a pure blooded demon, and a half blooded one."

Seren nods slowly. "Well, let's hear it then. I was never told about the contracting, aside from that it happens often."

"Well, first of all, you already know I'm contracted to Ciel, and I must follow his commands flawlessly. I must know that you can care for yourself, because I can't be in two places at once," Sebastian begins, rubbing his top lip in thought. "Also, aside from my orders, whatever Ciel says, it must be completed by the both of us. It doesn't seem like it, but because we're contracted together.."

"He sees us as a package deal," Seren finishes, narrowing her eyes.

"Precisely, and with that said, until he is finished searching for his revenge, we must both obey him," Sebastian says, looking at Seren. She was looking back over to the forest, with a slight frown on her face.

Sebastian walks over and leans against the railing, turning around to face the building. He watches as Elizabeth excitedly chats to Ciel, while the servants helped themselves to some wine. The breeze picked up a bit, but it was a strange warm breeze, rustling the leaves and making the grass sway.

Seren tilts her head back and looks overhead, up at the stars. It was a lovely night, and it had been a while since she was out of the house, so she was enjoying it. Seren closes her eyes and sighs with contentment, until Sebastian speaks again.

"I have one last question, though it is mainly my curiosity," Sebastian says, his eyes drifting to Seren. She frowns slightly, but continues to listen. "I haven't actually met a necromancer in any of my days, so I thought of it as quite the shock. Care to explain how it works, for future reference?" Sebastian finishes.

Seren looked smug, as she nods. "Of course. Well, as a necromancer I not only have the ability to raise the dead, but I can communicate with their departed souls as well. I can figure out a person simply, just by bringing their souls back. If needed, I also have worked with the reapers in the past, since it's so easy for me to draw the souls back," Seren explains.

"Before you ask, the bag I have in my room contains plenty of things I use to raise the dead. Each item when used in conjunction of the raising ceremony will harbor a different effect on the raised soul. It can either morph them into bloodthirsty killers, or pacifistic pets. I can control them to any extent I want."

Sebastian stood there in silence, quite surprised actually. He hadn't expected this, especially from his little half-breed. His burning red eyes turn to Seren through his peripheral vision, examining her.

"How many of the undead can you raise, exactly?" Sebastian asks. Seren taps her chin in thought.

"The most I've ever been able to bring up, well, I'd say around fifteen. It's hard to keep control and order over fifteen different souls," Seren explains, turning to look at Sebastian. "And no, I don't have to be around an actual dead body to raise it. I can do it like that, but it's much easier just pulling the free souls to me, and having the souls just construct a body."

"Well, I suppose you'll need some time to practice this, so I'll get back to you on those days. But for now, my little half-breed should stay out of trouble," Sebastian says, smirking slightly as he pushes away from the railing, placing his hand on the back of Seren's neck.

She growls slightly and glares up at Sebastian. She was having such a nice night, and he found a way to make it seem so childish and irrelevant. He must enjoy this. He continues to look down at her, before turning away and walking back to the building.

He calls to Ciel, saying that it was time to depart. Ciel agreed readily, and soon all of them were in the carriages.

Before Sebastian could even ask Ciel how his night was, the boy was asleep, leaning against the demons shoulder. Seren had to smile slightly at this. Ciel was still only a child, no matter how big and strong he tried to be.

She stretches out in her seat, pulling her hair up into a braid, before laying her head back. She continues to watch the moon and clouds roll lazily in the sky, and the chose to ignore Sebastian's eyes occasionally on her. Within a short while, they were back at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian carried Ciel up to his room, while the servants all groggily went to their rooms for some rest. Seren stayed behind, waiting until everybody was in the manor.

She turns around and begins to walk around the large building, just scoping out the place. Her eyes continually kept on going to the forest, her eyes narrowing.

"This is interesting," Seren mutters.

"What is?" Came Sebastian's cool voice. Seren jumps and places a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yell out in surprise, as she looked at the tall butler standing there, looking off into the distance. "I see now."

After catching her breath, Seren nods, leaning back. "I believe they've been out there for a while now. I thought there was something off, but I never knew it was this," Seren comments, her eyebrow raising.

"Well, they're asleep now and won't make any move until the morning. Your first task tomorrow, is to take care of these intruders before our young master rises," Sebastian says, before wrapping an arm around Seren's shoulders, pulling her away from the scene.

They walk back to the front entrance, and once they're inside Seren takes her leave for the night. Sebastian watches as she climbs the stairs, and then gives him one more subtle glare, before smiling and walking off. Sebastian smirks slightly, before walking down a different hall.

Something different flashed in his eyes when she glared at him, and she noticed this. She was in her room, wearing her sleeping gear, thinking about this. He was looking at her with… with hunger? She couldn't tell. Seren roll over on her bed and places a gentle kiss on Angels head.

She might as well sleep; there was nothing left for her to do. Plus, in the morning, she had a few things to take care of.


	8. Chapter Seven: Power Of The Necromancer

**I'd like to thank VampireSiren and NorwegianOtaku for being the first two people to review this. c: It made me happy, so I wrote two chapters this morning, and I'm working on even more as we speak.**

**I don't think I've ever been this motivated to write before, and I'd love to hear what you have to say~!**

**Also, I realize that the pace of this is going by quickly, but I can't find a way to make it smoother without writing a ton of smaller chapters. I like my chapters with big parts. :c But but, I'm glad people are reading.**

**Enjoy this chapter, because you get to see part of the power that a necromancer has.**

* * *

When the morning did come, Seren was ready for action. Dressed in her normal maid outfit, with her hair piled into a high pony tail, she leans against the building facing where the men were last night. They were still asleep, but that was not a problem. It just gave her time to set things up.

In her hands were charred human bones, as well as a bundle of some rare grass known as viper weed. She had already gone over the incantations, and now she was just waiting for the men to rise. If they were camping here overnight, which means their attack on the manor was to begin early in the morning.

She could smell the scent of gun powder in the air, and when she heard one of the men cough, she jumped into action.

Seren raises her thumb to her lips and bites down, creating a flow of blood. She wipes her blood on the blackened human bones and the clutch of grass, before holding them both together. With her eyes closed, she silently begins to recite the summoning speech, listening to the breeze blow by.

"Against the nature of all things pure,

I command thee to return to the earth,

To take the form of another once again,

Despite the blasphemy that reigns depleting and thin."

It was silent, and Seren smirks slightly, opening her eyes. She holds her hands out and opens her palms.

"In my hands I have an offering,

The things that will give your soul life once more,

Charred bones of a human who once lived strong and natures gift of death."

Suddenly, the charred bones slowly began to crumble, and then disappeared. The viper weed caught ablaze, and burned away in her hands. Seren began to grin now, watching as three large skeleton bodies started to form, flesh hanging from different parts, their eye sockets blank and dull.

They started to stand up straight, each with a height of six foot five. As they stood straight, Seren watched with admiration as the bones crackled and cracked, their jaws moving limply around. Once they were standing tall, their attention turned to Seren.

"Thank you for serving me," she whispers, bowing her head. The skeletons all reach out and place a hand on the top of Seren's head. She smirks. "Your duties are to disable a group of men in the distance. Injure them, but keep them alive. If they run, let them escape, but do not allow them to step foot near this mansion."

The crackling of the skeletons told Seren that they understood, and the three of them turned around to face the forest where the men were hiding.

It had been a while since she was able to summon her minions, and she almost forgot that their scent was nearly over powering, the scent of decaying flesh and mouldy human bodies rampant in her nostrils. They looked terrifying, but then again, if you aren't used to skeletons of such statue walking around, they would be terrifying either way. These three, however, had graying bones, and long strips of decayed flesh hanging from their bodies. Dried blood speckled some of them, and their eyes, were nothing but vacant black holes. The jaws which would have been powerful if held by muscles, just swung limply around, clacking and grinding with the bones of their neck and shoulders.

Seren was proud.

She smirks, her eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Now my souls, let's go and have some fun. Remain in the tree's until I get their attention fully on myself," Seren says, walking ahead of them. The skeletons swiftly spread apart and are soon out of sight. It was her blood that kept their skeletal bodies together, in which, allowed them to move freely without the fear of crumbling. As long as the soul was still together, their bodies could be destroyed as much as possible, but they would never stop.

Seren holds her head up high and walks directly into the forest. She focuses her hearing on the humans in the distance, realizing that they were all up now. With a small smile, she continues to walk, before purposely stumbling into the clearing where the men where.

They all stop what they're doing and stare at her, as Seren slowly stands up.

"Ow, that hurt," she says softly, her lower lip quivering cutely. Despite this façade, her eyes were on the men, watching their every move.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" One of them growl, raising a gun to aim at her. Seren snaps her head up, her eye wide.

"W-What? Oh my goodness, please don't hurt me, I'm just a maid, I was looking for some h-herbs," Seren stutters out, placing her hands over her mouth.

The men sneer and glare at her. "We can't have any discrepancies, kill her."

Seren suddenly stops her lost-and-poor girl act, as she lowers her hands and smiles kindly.

"Well, if you're going to be that way, I have no choice but to act in self-defence," Seren says, her smile growing into a dangerous smirk. Her eyes flicker with excitement, as her three undead soldiers fall from the tree's above, landing on one knee.

All the men jump, and gawk as the skeletons slowly raise their heads, their bones crackling loudly. After getting out of their shocked state, the men raise their guns and begin to fire, though Seren was nowhere to be seen.

The skeletons lurch forward and despite being shot at, swing their heavily boned arms at the men, easily swiping the weapons from their clutches. One of the skeletons claw at a man's face, successfully ripping through the soft flesh of their cheeks, whereas the other two were easily lunging into the men, impaling them with their bony fingers.

The screams of terror was like music to Seren's ears, as she watched from a distance.

Though, she felt something cold get placed at her throat, and she blinks.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, or what the hell those abominations are, but I will kill you, and everybody you love," a man snarls swiping the blade across Seren's neck. It didn't cut deep though, just enough to create a blood flow.

Seren cringes at the slight pain, before digging her elbow into the man's side, knocking him with ease out of the way. She then turns and lunges at him, pinning him to the ground. She smirks wildly, as she tilts her head lower, staring into the frightened eyes of the human.

"I do hope you realize you can't kill a demonic necromancer so simply, you pitiful man," Seren says softly, her blood dripping down onto his chest. He screams, but she raises her fist and slams it down onto the man's face.

She could feel the bones crushing, as her hand became encased with flesh, liquids and blood. She stands up and wipes her hand off carelessly, turning away to watch the attempted slaughtering of the men.

Most of the men were bleeding, tears running down their faces and their screams nothing but a soothing lullaby.

The skeletons, she was surprised, where missing a few of their limbs, but other than that, the souls remained stubbornly attached to their bodies. Within a few moments, the men decide to flee, running in all directions, before one stumbles over to Seren. His eyes were wide, and there was blood dripping down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"W-What is going on," he asks numbly, clinging onto Seren's dress. She curls her lip with disgust, before easily kicking the man away. He slams into a tree, and then carefully, but quickly, begins to run away.

Once the site cleared out, and the scent of blood was a long ways away, she smiles happily, walking over the bloodied ground to where the skeletons were. They turn their bodies to face her.

"Well done, you served me well. Now, let your souls be released, I will call upon you when I so desire it," Seren says, bowing her head. She could feel the bloody and bony hands of the skeletons touching her, as all power gets siphoned from them, before their bones crumple to the ground.

She stands up straight, and watches the bones dissolve into nothing but powder, to be carried by the wind. Seren sighs and walks out of the clearing, running a hand through her hair.

"That was a very entertaining show," came Sebastian's voice. Seren halts and looks up to the roof, where Sebastian was standing with a smirk. He leaps down and lands in front of her.

"I didn't realize I had an audience," Seren said, staring at the butler. He merely smirks.

"I wouldn't miss seeing a necromancer in battle," Sebastian says, his eyes dropping from her face to her neck. "But, what is this? My little half-breed got hurt during the brawl."

Seren blinks, and raises her hand to her neck. She had already forgotten about this, but the weight and chill on her chest reminded her. She feels the wound, it was already beginning to close, but she was really bloodied up.

"Ah, I never intended on this happening," Seren says, as she looks down to her dress. "And I've successfully ruined the dress, wonderful."

Sebastian watches her, before leaning over and placing his hand over the front of her neck. She pauses and stares at him suspiciously.

"Just because you're part demon, doesn't mean you can ignore a wound like this. You may be immortal, but you can still get ill from this," Sebastian scolds, looking at Seren. She just bats his hand away and huffs.

"I'll be alright, don't worry," Seren says bringing her hand back to her neck. Sebastian smirks slightly, and licks his finger.

"I never noticed how intoxicating the taste of a demon-necromancers blood was," Sebastian states with a smirk still present on his face. Seren glances at him.

"It's strange, because I thought that when we made the pact," Seren finally speaks. "Your blood was strangely sweet."

Sebastian casually looks up to the sky, at the rising sun.

"Strange, indeed," Sebastian says, before swiftly leaning over and running his tongue across the wound on Seren's neck, cleaning it of any more blood flow. "I haven't had a human soul in such a long time, I do feel quite ravenous."

Seren jolted at the touch of his tongue, and stepped back once she went out of shock. Her face was burning with a blush, as she glared at him. Sebastian simply smiles and licks his lips, before turning away.

"Well, let's get today started. We have quite the busy schedule," Sebastian says, pulling out a watch. "Though, I suppose you should go and get cleaned up before everybody else rises from their slumber. I shall prepare my masters breakfast and tea."

With that, Sebastian walked away, going back inside the mansion. Seren stood there, her hand covering her neck.

"God damn demons," she spits, grinding her teeth.


	9. Chapter Eight: Sex Talk With A Demon

After successfully getting cleaned up and changed into a plain black dress, Seren walks to Ciels chambers. She knocks lightly, and waits for a few moments.

"If it's anybody but Sebastian, please find something else to do," Ciel grumbled and Seren heard him mutter 'and don't annoy me' at the end of his sentence. Seren chuckles slightly, before leaning against the door.

"Master Ciel, I hate to interrupt, but I believe we had something to do at this hour," Seren says in a soothing voice. She couldn't hear Ciel move or say anything. "But, if you wish, I will come back later."

"No, come in," Ciel says with a sigh. Seren opens the door and then shuts it gently behind her, before turning to face Ciel. "I also have a question for you."

Seren blinks and smiles, walking over to Ciel. It was odd that he was still in his room and not in the office, but she wasn't about to question this.

"What would you like to speak about?" Seren asks, placing her hands in front of her. Ciel look up at her with a blank expression, but his eye held the curiosity of a child behind that regal blue.

"The contract between you and Sebastian," Ciel says, crossing a leg over the other. Seren blinks and then frowns slightly.

This seemed to be a hot topic lately.

"Well, what would you like to know about then, master?" Seren asks, taking a seat on one of the chairs beside Ciels bed. He watches her for a few moments, before glancing to the window.

"Sebastian only told me a bit about it. It's like having a secondary contract, meaning you're also to follow my orders, like Sebastian. Whatever Sebastian does, you shadow him, correct?" Ciel states, aching for confirmation.

Seren blinks slowly, then smiles with a nod. "That is all true."

"Good. Then, has Sebastian informed you of the purpose of my contract to him?" Ciel asks, his voice growing stony. Seren tilts her head to the side.

"He hasn't, I've been curious though. I remember reading in the newspaper that this mansion was burnt down, by an unknown cause. Also, that the Earl and his wife were killed in the blaze," Seren says, before blinking. Ciel watches her and nods slowly. "I see. You believe it was caused by another person, the murders."

Ciel frowns. "I know for a fact that it was, which is why I seek my revenge."

"Ah, pardon me sir, I was out of line," Seren apologizes after Ciel stops speaking. He simply nods and glances down at his hand, where that lovely ring set.

"This ring has been passed through my family for many years. It's said to be cursed as well, brining death and misfortune to whoever owns it," Ciel starts, running his finger over the blue gem. "But, since I'm contracted to Sebastian, death will not fall upon me."

Seren sits there patiently and listens, actually finding this quite interesting. Ciel then takes a turn, looking at her with the face of a child, lost in the world.

"Do you have parents still?" He asks, somewhat in a hushed tone. She was shocked. This did not seem like the child-earl she has heard so much about. It seemed out of character for him.

"Ah, well my mother passed on a very long time ago. She was a pure necromancer, meaning she had a mortal life. My father though, is still alive. A strong and healthy demon, but he has never moved on to find another mate. He looks out for me still, but we hardly talk anymore, since he still resides in the underworld," Seren explains, watching Ciel.

"So, are you mortal or immortal?" Ciel asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I got lucky; I have my father's immortality and demonic senses. This doesn't mean I can't be killed though; it just takes a very long time to end me. I have the power of necromancy from my mother though, I suppose to carry on her line," Seren says thoughtfully. "I also can't remember how long I've been alive for."

Ciel blinks and nods, before rising to his feet.

"Hmm, well as a hypothetical question, what would happen if Sebastian and you ended up reproducing?" Ciel asks, raising his eyebrow.

Seren blinks and can't help but gawk at this. She remains silent for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"I-I don't understand your question," Seren finally says a little concerned.

"I mean, would you produce a full demon, or a half and half, such as yourself?" Ciel restates. Seren relaxes a bit more, and then shrugs.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I can only assume Sebastian wouldn't try to… Reproduce with a half-breed, firstly. But if a fully blooded demon and a half-breed were to breed, it relies heavily on genetics. The offspring would have demonic blood, yes, but the necromancy gene would most likely remain dormant, depending on the gender of the child, I think."

Ciel nods and then walks over to the window, peering outside.

"Alright, thank you. That will be all."

Seren nods and then quickly walks out of the room, still pretty shocked at the topic. She shakes her head and then walks to her office.

After sitting down, she pulls out the files she was working on the day before, and she continues to work.

Seren had been organizing folders for most of the morning, before she finally finished. With a sigh of relief she leans back in her chair, closing her eyes. All she had left was to calculate the costs and interest of the companies, and figure out where the next best place would be to open a factory. Seren tilts her head to the side and looks over at a bookshelf. She moved her necromancy items behind the shelf earlier that morning, so hopefully people wouldn't notice anything strange.

Then, she realizes that she hasn't heard from Sebastian or anybody for that matter in quite a while. With a sigh, she sits back up and then walks over to the door, walking into the hallways. During her breaks, she did her chores as a maid, but now she was bored.

With a glance around, she walks down the hallway, examining the portraits lining the walls. She decided that the house was basically an art museum, considering the beautiful pieces.

Her eyes wander further down the hall, as she continues to walk, boredom kicking in fast. She wondered where Sebastian was; after all, she did have to report to him. Another sigh escapes her lips, as she turns to walk down the staircase, turning in the direction of the sitting room. With a blink, she notices Sebastian sitting by the fireplace, just looking at the flames.

"Are you bored, such as I am?" Seren comments, walking over and sitting down beside him on the cushioned couch. He glances towards her before looking back to the flames.

"Ciel is sleeping at the moment, he didn't rest very well last night. For some reason, the chores have all been completed, and the rest of the servants are relaxing as well. This peacefulness bothers me a bit," Sebastian confesses, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I need some form of excitement."

Seren nods slowly, but doesn't agree. She was enjoying the peace, even though it bored her quite a bit. With a sigh, she leans back and looks at the small crystal chandelier overhead. The room was warm thanks to the fire, and things just seemed so surreal.

"I had an interesting conversation with Ciel this morning," Seren begins, her eyes going to the butler. He also glances her way, waiting for her to continue. "He asked about my parents, and what would happen if I were to reproduce with a fully blooded demon."

Sebastian then blinks and sits up straight, his bright maroon eyes boring into Seren. She looks up at him and shrugs.

"Why would he even wonder this?" Sebastian ponders out loud, now glancing over Seren. He runs a hand through his hair, out of his eyes for a moment. "Something must be on my young lords mind."

Seren chuckles slightly and nods with agreement. "I was a little concerned as well, but it could just be simple curiosity."

Sebastian remains silent, before looking back down to Seren.

"Well, what would happen if you were to mate with a pure blooded demon?" Sebastian asks, a smirk toying with his lips. She blinks and frowns.

"Now, why would you be so interested in this topic?" She counters, her eyebrows rising.

"Think of it as a simply curiosity I share with Ciel," Sebastian says, leaning back into the seat, his eyes not moving from Seren.

"Like I said to Ciel, it just relies on genetics and the strength of the blood," Seren says, shrugging. "I'm not too sure, honestly."

Sebastian nods, and then glances to the chandelier.

"I've been around for a very long time, but I had never once considered reproducing," Sebastian says. "It seems like such a humanistic thing; there will always be demons around."

"That's an interesting philosophy you have, but why tell me?" Seren says, inspecting her nails.

"Just a thought, I suppose," he says. "Though, I do wonder what it would be like to mate with another with demon blood."

Seren's eyes widen slightly, not sure if this was a hint or not. She glances at him, but his eye sight was focused back to the fire. She narrows her eyes, before looking back to a plant in the corner of the room.

"You've never had sex with another demon?" Seren says, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sebastian chuckles. "For some reason, humans always tend to get in my path."

"That's a bit disturbing," Seren mutters, trying not to laugh. Sebastian smiles and glances at her.

"Well, what about you then?"

She blinks and closes her eyes. "I find it very unladylike to answer that."

"You just asked me if I had sex with other demons, so I believe the favor should be repaid," Sebastian smirks. Seren rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I've never had sex with a demon before, but I have with another necromancer, and a human."

"Just thinking about necromancers having sex bothers me for some strange reason," Sebastian says, tapping his temple with his two fingers. Seren rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Why would you even ask then?"

He just shrugs.

"Well, anyway, not that this conversation wasn't lovely and insightful, but I can't stand laziness," Sebastian says with a slight smirk. Seren looks at him.

"If I recall, you were the one sitting around when I found you," she says, and he just smirks, offering his hand to her. She rolls her eyes and places her hand in his, as he hoists her to a standing position.

He then blinks and places a finger under her chin, lifting her head back. He frowns slightly at the small scar caused by the blade from the man in the forest. He lets go of her hand and gently runs a finger over the raised skin, frowning slightly more.

"What?" She asks, looking at him with her head tilted back.

"I didn't realize this would scar. Such a shame," Sebastian mutters, before letting her go, walking on ahead. Seren frowns as well, touching her neck. After a few moments she catches up with him.

They walk silently beside each other. She really didn't know where he was going, but as Ciel said, she was supposed to be like his shadow. She hadn't been doing a very good job of it though.

Sebastian pauses for a moment, looking at Seren. "Is there something I could help you with, my little half-breed?"

She frowns. "Well, I was wondering if I could assist you in anyway, master."

He raises an eyebrow, a smirk flashing across his lips. "I recall telling you not to call me that."

She looks up innocently. "I apologize, it must have slipped my mind."

Within moments, Sebastian had her pinned to the hallway's wall, a hand holding one of her wrists above her head, while the other hand was placed on her stomach, holding her there. Her eyes widen, mainly in disbelief at how fast he moved.

"H-How the hell did you do that?"

He smirks. "It's simple. I'm just one hell of a butler."


	10. Chapter Nine: Tension Fills The Air

I am so sorry for such the long delay of this chapter. I had part of it written, but I just wasn't motivated enough to continue writing it. I'm sorry. :c I'll try my best to continuously update this story, but I don't know.

* * *

Seren raises her eyebrow and frowns, not really wanting to look at the demons face right at that moment. Her heartbeat was going insane, and she was sure that Sebastian could hear. She could feel his fingers holding securely onto her wrists, not wavering a bit, but the hand on her stomach moved to her waist, as he stepped closer, pressing himself against her.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks, staring straight into his chest, refusing to look up. He smirks and leans down into her ear, causing her to turn her head to the side, so he would get a face full of hair.

"I truly do wonder what sex with another one of demon blood would be like," he whispers, tilting his head to the side.

Seren tenses up, before quickly pushing her body forward. His grasp on her wrists falters, and she uses this to her advantage, pulling out of his grasp. With a dark red face, she quickly bolts down the hallway, to her office. She swings the door open and slams it shut, locking it from the inside.

Her scarlet eyes were wide, as she slides down to the floor, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing.

Sebastian on the other hand just stood there, glancing through his peripheral vision in the direction Seren ran. He was panting heavily, his eyes clouded over with ravenous lust, hunger, whatever it was. He closes his eyes and stands up straight, running a hand through his hair. Sebastian turns and looks at the office door, before descending down the staircase.

Seren lets out a long sigh, hearing his padded footsteps fade into the distance. She couldn't believe that just happened, though, she should have known something may have occurred considering the conversation between them.

She grinds her teeth and stands up, fixing her dress and hair. She strides over to the bookshelf and shifts it away, reaching behind it to grab the bag she stashed behind it. After looking through the bag she closes her eyes and smiles, removing a vial of red liquid, an oddly shaped tooth and a small packet of various herbs.

Seren walks over to the large window, and opens it, slipping outside onto the ledge. Her eyes look around before settling on the forest. With a gulp of air, she jumps from the ledge and lands on her feet ten feet below, only wincing slightly as her ankle shifts uncomfortable. She then walks leisurely into the forest, getting a good distance away.

Soon, only the sounds of nature could be heard.

Seren enters a small clearing and sets the tooth on the ground. She pours the vial of red liquid onto the tooth and then sprinkles the herbs over top of it. With a bite to her fingertip, she drips a few drops of her blood onto it, and then places her hand over top of the tooth.

"Descending into the reaches of Hell, I command thee to rise when you fell.

From dusk till dawn, from the end of time, you will rise.

Rise from the reach that you have so dutifully claimed, and become one with the living.

Follow my command, follow my whim, rise."

She could feel a burning sensation in her palm, as she removes her hand. Seren watches as earth begins to burn away, turning into a charred and cracked mess. Soon, a skeletal hand thrusts through the cracked earth, slowly clawing its way out.

The clacking echoed through the small clearing, as a skull protrudes from the earth, graying and wreaking of death.

Within a few minutes the skeleton removes its leg from the earth and slowly rises to its full height. The dark hollowed eye sockets stares blankly at Seren, as it reaches out to touch her shoulder. Seren smiles with delight, forcing herself to forget about the incident with Sebastian, as she also reaches out and places a hand on the skeletons shoulder blade, gripping the searing hot bone tightly. The scraps of mouldy flesh clung haphazardly to the skeleton as it dropped to one knee and bowed its head.

"Welcome to the living, my little warrior," Seren says softly, crouching down to face the skeleton. "There is no danger, but I would like you to spar with me."

The skeletons jaw clacks against its collar bone as it nods.

"You will not kill me, but you will put up a fierce battle. When I say stop, you stop."

Seren then stands up and backs away, as the large skeletal beast rises once again, turning its bony fingers into tight fists.

"Begin." She commands, as the skeleton lunges forward at an incredible speed, moving all its force into the punch it was about to give. Seren jumps backwards, barely missing the impact, as the skeletons hand slams into a tree, shattering the bark around it.

Seren grins as she rushes past the beast, before pivoting on her heel to deliver a round house kick. The skeleton swings around and knocks her leg away, before ducking down and swinging its bony arm around, scraping her planted leg. She frowns and jumps forward, stepping on the skeletons arm, before kicking the beast in the back of the skull.

She lands a few feet away, and just barely managed to avoid the lunge that the skeleton decided to attempt.

"My, you've been trained exceptionally well," Seren says, grinning. The skeleton pauses and nods slowly. "Let's stop for now."

Seren walks over to the skeleton and examines it. The bones looked polished, but the skin was wrinkled and smelling of rotten flesh. It was around the height of a normal human man, but the structure was that of a female.

"Would it be to bold to ask to have a match with your friend there?" Came that silky voice from behind Seren.

So much for trying to forget about this.

The skeleton turns around, standing tall while facing the other demon. The bones cracked against each other as Seren places a hand on the burning shoulder blade, not facing Sebastian. The skeleton grows silent, awaiting its orders.

"You may spar, but be warned that this isn't an ordinary match," Seren says, venom leaking with each word she spoke. Sebastian simply chuckles, stepping closer to the skeleton. "Don't kill him either, but fight like you were alive, like you were about to be brought down again," Seren mutters to the skeleton.

She walks away, only pausing to hear the sounds of bones shattering. She whips around and stares, watching as Sebastian dusts his hands off, while looking at the pile of crushed bones.

Her mouth drops as she stares. She hadn't even moved five feet and he had already destroyed her skeletal warrior. Her eyes drift up to Sebastian, somewhat in awe. He was a lot more dangerous than what he let on, clearly.

"Impressed, are you?" Sebastian says with a smirk, his eye gleaming. Seren grinds her teeth and walks over, kneeling down to the crushed bones.

"Not even in the slightest," she mutters, running her hand over the bones. She watches carefully as she bones fade away into dust, a low moan resonating on the breeze.

"I must apologize for my actions earlier; I don't know what came over me," Sebastian says suddenly, causing Seren to look at him with disbelief. She rises to her full height and steps away from him.

"Apology in consideration," she says blankly, before walking past him, towards the manor. She could hear Sebastian chuckling behind her, as she scowls.

Demons are such annoyances.

The day carried on with no more … surprises from the demon, and Seren carried on with her normal work. She often stopped to have a cigarette, or to simply chat with Bard, and she ended up going out to the garden to get to know Finny a bit better. Mey-Rin was busy polishing the artifacts around the manor, so Seren really didn't see her around too much.

It was nearing supper, when Seren finally ran into Sebastian once more. He was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Ciel, chopping up carrots. She pauses and narrows her eye, watching from a distance, when Sebastian waves her over with a knife in hand, motioning to the tomatoes. With a soft sigh, she walks over and picks up the knife beside the cutting board he was using.

They didn't speak, or even make eye contact. They simply just started to cut up the vegetables, layering them in a dish being prepared for baking. Soon, Seren moves to the pots on the oven, and stirs in some pasta, watching it come to a boil.

They were in the middle of preparing the additional dishes, when Mey-Rin walks in the kitchen and bows slightly.

"Ah, Seren, Master Ciel wants to see you in his office, yes he does," Mey-Rin says, smiling slightly. Seren pauses, and she could feel Sebastians eyes on her, as she nods, and wipes her hands on a towel, walking over to Mey-Rin.

"Thank you for letting me know," she says with a smile, as she begins walking to the main staircase, traveling up to the next floor.

After passing a few rooms, she stops in front of a door, and knocks gently.

"Enter."

With a sigh, she straightens her dress, and pushes the door open, shutting it gently behind her. She faces Ciel and bows, before advancing towards his desk. He looks at her over the top of his newspaper, before folding it and placing it in front of him.

"I have a request."

Seren blinks and tilts her head to the side. "Yes, my young lord?"

"I would like you to go to downtown London, and stop at this shop," Ciel says, scribbling something on a piece of paper, before looking up at her. "Speak to the owner and tell him you're from the Phantomhive estate. He will take you to the back rooms and you will receive three parcels. Retrieve them for me."

With a few more scribbles, he slides the parchment over to Seren. She nods and picks up the paper, reading over it, before folding and tucking it away.

"You will leave after dinner, and return before the morning." Ciel states, entwining his fingers together, placing his chin on his hands.

"May I enquire as to what I will be retrieving?" Seren asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel shakes his head. "You may not. You are dismissed."

With a nod, Seren bows before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. She looks at the paper and huffs slightly, wondering what on earth Ciel wanted from Marco, her previous boss.

"How interesting," she mutters running a hand through her long chocolaty brown hair.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Wedding Dress

The sun was lurking behind a few clouds, casting oranges and yellows across the sky. The sound of horse hooves clacking against the graveled roads was the only thing to be heard, as Seren looks out the window of the carriage, tugging at her dark brown dress. She sighs softly, watching as her breath fogs the glass. She mindlessly runs her fingers over it, making small streaks through the fog, before it disappeared.

Seren shifts in her seat, and touches her hair, which was pulled into a bun. She adjusts a few pins and then smooths her dress out, crossing a leg over the other. She places a hand on her smooth skin, running a finger up her bare leg, as she continues to watch out the window.

There were more carriages and people scattering the streets. She had been riding for about an hour, perhaps more, but she recognized the area she was in.

Marcos shop was only a few more blocks away, and they were passing the spot where her old apartment was located. With a bite of her lip, she blankly stares at the people outside.

A few children were running around, their mothers trying to control them. Some men were sitting outside smoking, and reading the newspaper in the slowly setting sunlight, and some women, who were dressed none to decently were prowling around in an alley.

Such a despicable race, the humans.

She shakes her head and examines her nails, before the carriage slows to a halt, the horses snorting as they slow down. Her scarlet eyes look out the window, as the driver walks around and opens the door. She slips out and nods her thanks, walking down the sidewalk.

A few men who were sitting outside of a pub wolf whistled at her as she passed, but she held her head up high and continued walking, before stopping at the small shop.

She opens the door, listening to the bell jingling above her. A few disgruntled sounds came from the back room, as Marco walks out, blowing a puff of smoke out. He looked irritated.

"We're closed, come back another time," he snaps, not looking at who was at the door. Seren chuckles slightly.

"Marco, is that really a good way to treat a valuable and loyal customer, not to mention a friend?"

He stops and looks up with wide eyes, before grinning. She noted the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, as he walks around the counter and takes her hands in his, holding them.

"Seren, it's been so long," Marco says, kissing her cheek. Seren smiles and kisses his cheek in return, nodding.

"Yes it has, but unfortunately, I can not stay for long," Seren says, sliding her hands from Marcos grip. He frowns and furrows his bushy eyebrows, looking at her. "I'm here on business."

He sighs and runs a hand through his scraggly hair, nodding. "Fair enough. What can I do ya for then?"

Seren smiles and places a hand on the mans shoulder. "I promise I'll come by for tea some time," she says, watching as he gives her a smile. "I'm here for the parcels Ciel Phantomhive has ordered. "

Marcos smile shifts from confusion to sheer blankness. "You're working for the Phantomhive boy."

"Yes, I am. I'm his new maid, and accountant."

Marco nods and scratches his stubble, before walking to the back room. Seren takes this time to look around the dusty shop, running a finger over the counter. She frowns as the dust visibly moves.

Marco soon returned with a brown sack, setting it on the counter. A cloud of dust poofs out from underneath it, as Seren waves it away.

"Ah, sorry. Since you've left, things have been a bit messy," Marco says apologetically. He then looks at the sack, then back to Seren. "I was quite surprised that the Phantomhive boy would be coming here. He seemed to know exactly what I actually dealt."

Seren nods and places a few notes, followed by some coins on the counter. "Yes, I was a bit surprised as well, knowing that the Queens Guard Dog did his shopping here."

Marco counts out the money, then pushes the sack forwards. "Yes, I know. Oh, I haven't mailed your last cheque yet, here let me go get it."

Seren smiles gratefully, and takes the sack off the counter, holding it to her side. She turns around and leans on the counter, watching people walk past the 'antique shop'.

Soon after, Marco had given her the cheque, and bid her farewell. She walks out of the shop, and begins back towards the carriage, before a flash of red distracted her. She stops walking and looks towards the alley, an eyebrow raised.

With a quick decision, she slips into the alley, and pauses as she watches a man drive a chainsaw into another mans chest. She rolls her eyes and leans against the building.

"Working hard, Grell?"

The man pauses and turns around, before grinning widely, sauntering over to her. His long red hair flowed out behind him, and Seren felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Seren my darling, it's been too long," Grell coos, leaning over and poking her nose. Seren swats him away and rolls her eyes.

"It certainly has. How has my little grim reaper been?"

"Oh, I've been good, just working long and hard hours. It's really getting to me, my skin is starting to get dry from all this constant stress," Grell pouts, patting his cheeks.

Seren laughs and nods. "I feel your pain."

"So, a little birdy told me you were working with that Phantomhive boy, Ciel," Grell starts, looking at her carefully. "How has my Bassy been?"

Seren blinks and tilts her head to the side. "Bassy?"

"Sebastian~"

Seren bursts out laughing and shakes her head. "Oh no, Grell, don't tell me you have a little crush on him…"

"Well of course, he's my knight in shining armour," Grell coos spinning around like a love struck girl. Seren stares in disbelief. "I wish I could work in the same place as he, then I could be with my Bassy forever."

"Oh no," Seren says, running a hand through her bangs. "Well, he's just been a nuisance, really."

Grell blinks a few times and places his hands on his hips. "Bassy is not a nuisance."

"Oh, he really is," she mutters, her hand going to the back of her neck. "But I must be going."

Grell sighs dramatically and nods. "Of course, of course. Tell Bassy I said hello~"

Seren rolls her eyes and turns away, waving over her shoulder. "Of course, Grell. Be good."

"I always am~ You be good, little necromancer."

Seren nods and turns a corner, walking to the carriage. She notices the driver isn't anywhere to be seen, but she assumed he was in the pub. With a sigh, she places the sack inside the carriage, and looks around. She had money to spend, for once. Seren ponders for a few moment, looking at the shops, before looking at a small clothing store, which was still open.

With a sigh, she walks across the street, wary of the carriages coming from both directions, before slipping into the store. A girl with bright blue eyes and curly red hair blinks and looks in her direction, before plastering a smile on her face.

"Welcome, how may I help you miss?" The girl say, her voice high pitched, and well, annoying. Seren curls her lip in faint disgust, as she looks at the racks of dresses.

"I'm just browsing, thank you," she responds monotonously, as she runs a hand over a white sundress. There wasn't anything that really stood out to her.

Seren paces around the store, looking at everything in boredom. She then pauses and looks at a dress, folded behind some shoes. She raises an eyebrow and pulls it out, dust falling off of the sheer fabric. Her eyes widen slightly, as she looks at the fabric.

"Oh, I was going to throw that dress out. It's out of fashion," the girl comments offhandedly, looking at Seren from the counter. Seren turns around and snaps.

"I'll buy it, but first, where did you get this?" She asks. The girl flinches and looks at Seren with wide eyes.

"A-ah, I found it out back in a box," the girl stutters, taken aback.

"When?"

"A few years ago, why?"

"I'll buy it, it doesn't matter." Seren walks over to the counter and places a few notes down, before turning and walking out of the shop.

"T-This is too much for tha—"

The girl was cut off as Seren listens to the door slam shut. She walks quickly back to the carriage, and opens the door. She sits down and locks the door, before looking down at the sheer silver dress in her hands.

She runs a hand over the smooth silk of the dress, looking at the aged straps. It was long, and she knew it would reach her ankles. It was a tight fitting dress, with two thick straps, and a low v-neck cut. There were no designs whatsoever, just a simple, shining silver dress.

Seren grinds her teeth and holds it close to her, burying her face into the fabric, inhaling deeply.

"How the hell did the humans get a hold of my mothers wedding dress.." Seren mumbles softly, still faintly smelling her mother on the fabric.


End file.
